Book 1 of Moonclan Unleashed
by Dapplesong4ever
Summary: From a weak kit, to an apprentices, And then a warrior, Nighkit rise's to become leader of Moonclan. He struggles with love, loss and prophecys.His kit and apprentice Wavepaw also holds many powers. She will be also telling some of the story.
1. Allegegiances

**Allegiances**

**Moonclan**

**Leader- Stonestar – Light gray tom with cold blue eyes**

**Deputy-Waterpelt- Dark gray she-cat with soft light green eyes**

**Medicine cat- Featherheart- long haired tom**

**Apprentice- Spottedpelt- Short haired she-cat with amber eyes and patched pelt**

**Warriors**

**Duskbelly- Large tom with a tan pelt with barely visible stripes**

**Patchpelt- spotted tom with long legs **

**Apprentice- Sandpaw**

**Crowfur- senior warrior with dark fur but light gray legs**

**Apprentice- Spottedpaw**

**Breezetail- Light tom with gray ears and a white paw on his left hind leg**

**Grasswhisker-has whiskers that are thick like green and a pelt that is bright as the sun**

**Frostwing-Gray she-cat with a white under side**

**Apprentice-Barkpaw**

**Dawncloud- small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt**

**Iceheart-gray tom with white legs**

**Brackenclaw-Brown tom with a scar on his tall from battles with Nightclan**

**Apprentice-Hawkpaw**

**Cindereye-tom with one white eye after being blind in battle**

**Sorreltail-tortoishell pelt she-cat with a small nic in her ear **

**Apprentice- Rainpaw**

**Mistfeather-she-cat with a pelt as light as mist**

**Apprentice- Nightpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Nightpaw- a black and gray tom with a snip of white on his nose and a star on his head**

**Sandpaw- small stripped tan tom also fast and swift**

**Spottedpaw-** **she-cat with a mixture of all colors very fast and swift**

**Barkpaw- Small and swift brown she-cat**

**Hawkpaw- Long haired tom with gray stripes along his spine and fast**

**Rainpaw- Gray she-cat with a stripped tail and speckled tail and swift **

**Queens**

**Berrytail-Dark spotted she-cat mother to rockkit and beatlekit**

**Elders**

**Runningheart-oldest cat in Moonclan was one of the best hunters has a dark tail and white legs**

**Twisttail- Gray tom with a twisted tail which caused early retire due to a fox**

**Cloudeyes-Blind tan she-cat was blinded in battle with Duskclan**

**Fireclan**

**Leader-Blazestar-Dark orange tabby tom with one white paw on his right hind leg**

**Deputy-Rainwhisker- Light gray tom with battle scarred ears and a missing claw**

**Medicine cat-Reedwhisker-Dark brown tom with a odd star on his nose**

**Apprentice-Waterpaw-Almost blue she-cat with green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Thunderheart-Dark tabby tom with a rough purr**

**Redfern-Sun like pelt and amber eyes tom**

**Dirtheart-dark coated tom with a paw that has a large cut in it that healed like a heart**

**Apprentice-Owlpaw**

**Leafclaw-Tan she-cat with a leaf shaped marking on her side**

**Apprentice-Smokepaw**

**Birdfeather-Dark gray tom with feather markings almost indented into his side**

**Apprentice-Talonpaw**

**Featherpelt-like gray she-cat**

**Flowerfur-Orange tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice- Tawnypaw**

**Apprentices**

**Owlpaw-Gray tom with a white under belly**

**Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Smokepaw-light gray tom**

**Talonpaw-Smoky pelt and blue eyes **

**Queens**

**Snowtail-snow white she-cat expecting Rainwhiskers kits**

**Rushingwater-Tall gray cat mother to Redferns kits Runningkit and Rainkit**

**Elders**

**Mousetail-Light gray she-cat**

**Hawktalon-Tom retired early due to a disfigured paw**

**Duskclan**

**Leader-Fogstar-Gray misty she-cat with white paws**

**Deputy- Lionheart-Large tom with broad shoulders and a striped tail**

**Medicine cat-Stormflower- Small gray she-cat with a mysterious personality**

**Warriors**

**Raincloud-Fast and swift tom with a happy personality**

**Swiftgrass-Fast and one of the best hunters a small gray tom with great fighting skills**

**Flowersong-Small swift orange she-cat**

**Grayheart-Gray tom with a rough and hard tone**

**Sundapple-Bright orange tom with white paws**

**Apprentice-Airpaw**

**Dappledberry-Spotted gray and white she-cat**

**Squirrelheart-Orange and white tom with a fast and energetic personality**

**Apprentice-Wildpaw**

**Whisperpelt-soft spoken gray she-cat**

**Apprentice- Gingerpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Wildpaw-fast and swift dark tom**

**Airpaw-White she-cat**

**Gingerpaw-Soft spoken gray she-cat with black paws**

**Queens**

**Stoneheart-Black and white she-cat expecting Rainclouds kits**

**Sandtooth-Tan she-cat expecting Sundapples kits**

**Elders**

**Waterheart-Gray she-cat**

**Graypool-Half gray and half white tom**

**Nightclan**

**Leader-Darkstar-Very dark jet black tom**

**Deputy- Brownheart-Dark tan tom with a white stripe down his tail**

**Medicine cat- Rootspot-spotted tom**

**Apprentice-Ravenpaw-Dark black tom**

**Warriors**

**Puddlestep-Dark gray tom with a white paw**

**Leopardpounce- Tan tom with dark brown spots**

**Teareyes-White tom with black paws**

**Robinpelt-Brown and white tom**

**Apprentice-Branchpaw**

**Hopeflower-Orange she-cat with white markings on her face and feet**

**Freezetide-Dark gray she-cat**

**Runningsoul-Lost an eye in battle a tom **

**Raindrop-Gray tom of all shades**

**Apprentice-Windpaw**

**Snowstorm-White tom with a black snip on his tail**

**Apprentice-Stormpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Windpaw-Gray and white she-cat**

**Stormpaw-Energetic gray tom**

**Branchpaw-Dark brown and black tom**

**Queens**

**Rushheart-White she-cat expecting Raindrops kits**

**Elders**

**Brokenheart-dark gray tom**

**Blackpelt-Black tom with white markings**

**Dappledstorm-Brown and white she-cat**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yells echoed through the nursery! Swiftheart was giving birth to Dustbelly's kits. Another scream was let out by Swiftheart as a wet bundle tumbled onto the moss bedding. Dustbelly quickly bent down to like after biting the sac open and reveling a small stripped tan tom. An almost replica of his father. With that he placed the small kit at its mother's side to suckle. As the medicine cat Featherheart went to her den and left her apprentice Spottedpelt to take care of Swiftheart. As she left a yell of pain shock the whole Moonclan camp enough to reach the 3 other clans. (Duskclan, Nightclan, and Fireclan.) After what seemed like moons there was peace. Swiftheart was in the nursery with her kits Sandkit, Ravenkit, Barkkit, and Spottedkit. Sandkit was a small stripped tan tom, Nightkit was a black and gray tom with a snip of white on his nose and a star on his head, Barkkit was a dark brown she-kit, and Spottedkit was a she-kit with a mixture of all colors. Featherheart came in to check on Swiftheart and give her Borage. Dustbelly sat by her sitting tall and proud as cats came in to congratulate him and Swiftheart.

"Wake up Spottedkit, we're apprentices today!" Barkkit was prodding at Spottedkits pelt with his one white paw. As Spottedkit rose the other kits tumbled on her including Berrytails kits Beatlekit and Rockkit. Rockkit was a dusty brown tom and Beatlekit was a brown she-kit with a dark stripe down her back. Berrytail had joined the nursery a few moons ago after finding out she was having Dapplenoses kit. The birth had gone smoothly except losing Fallenkit a small gray tom.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under Highbranch for a clan meeting!" As Stonestar yowled cats began to join beneath an old fallen tree where their leader was sitting. Once everyone was there Stonestar began again. "One of my favorite things to do, we have four new kits who have reached their six moons and are ready to become apprentices!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nightkit, Sandkit, Spottedkit, and Barkkit were all sitting next to their mother and father. "This is a proud day for Moonclan as we are about to welcome four new apprentices Nightkit will you please come up here?" Nightkit looks around and then scampers up to his leader. "Nightkit to you promise to uphold the warrior code and to fight for your clan even if it means sparing your own life for them?" "I do" "From now until you have earned you warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw and your mentor will be Mistfeather. Mistfeather your mentor was Iceheart and I expect you will do very well with young Nightpaw here." Nightpaw ran up to touch noses with his mentor joy ceased every part of his body and the star seemed to glow. At the end of the ceremony Sandpaw got Patchpelt, Spottedpaw got Crowfur, and Barkpaw got Frostwing.

Mistfeather turned to her apprentice and who was more excited than ever. She thought for a moment then decided they would patrol the border and show him the territory. As they entered the forest Mistfeather wanted to test Nightpaw on how well he could keep up. She broke into a sprint. Surprisingly Nightpaw didn't leave her side. As they neared Duskclan border they slowed to a walk. Nightpaw turned around when he heard a rustling in the bush. Then a gray mouse darted out. At once Nightpaw caught it. Mistfeather looked at her apprentice in amazement so instead of border patrol they went hunting.

When they got back to camp everyone looked at what they had caught. Four mice two starlings three thrush and a raven. Hawkpaw came running over his jaw dropped at the site of a raven. He was a more senior apprentice and even he couldn't catch that much food on his first day or any other day.

After that all Nightpaw wanted to do was curl up in a nest and go to sleep. Lucky for him Rainpaw and Hawkpaw had made him a nest along with his other siblings. As nightfall came and every cat was in a den or on night patrol all you could hear was the beating of hearts and soft breathing, but Nightpaw heard something else and smelt it to. Other clan warriors headed toward are camp! They were from Duskclan the cold blooded warriors who kill in battle without question!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bolting out of his nest he yowled "Duskclan is invading!!!!" Duskclan warriors came pouring in from all sides. Just as Stonestar stepped out of his den he was leaped on by Fogstar. They battled in the dust, but Nightpaw wasn't concerned for his battled skilled leader what he was concerned about was more important. There was one thing he was worried about and that was the unmoving figure of his father Duskbelly. Leaping over tussling cats he came to his father's side. Then a voice came on inside his head _go find Featherheart he will help you._ Running from his father's side he found him in his den gathering herbs. Yelling for him to follow him he bolted over to Duskbelly with Featherheart hot on his heels. "Grab his scruff." Featherheart yowled to Nightpaw. Dragging Duskbelly into his den he ordered me to go out and fight. "Sitting here won't help us win the battle!" Longing to stay with my dad I stared at him for a moment then broke out into the battle. Noticing Rainpaw being held down by a rather large tom he charged head first into the older warrior. Knocking him off her he spun around and hissed reveling long and sharp teeth. Without stopping to think the two apprentices leaped onto the older warrior. Pulling off tuffs of fur and leaving scratches he wouldn't forget any time soon. Yowling in pain he ran away into the woods. As Nightpaw turned he saw his sister Spottedpaw being attacked by Wildpaw. Glancing at Rainpaw he ran toward the apprentice leaping on his back and bringing him down on top of him. Spottedpaw leapt up and reached out just far enough to catch the apprentice with her claw. As blood welled up around the cut they heard a yowl that pierced the air "Duskclan retreat!" Warriors and apprentices ran into the forest chased by Moonclan warriors to make sure they returned home. Lucky to have left without any wounds while the Moonclan camp was destroyed. Nightpaw decided to go see his father.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Duskbelly was in the Medicine cats den with cobwebs over his leg and neck. Featherheart had given him Poppy seeds for the pain and to help him sleep. Stonestar came in and talked to Featherheart as Spottedpelt tended to Duskbelly. As Stonestar turned to leave he paused as he saw Nightpaw without a scratch on him just dirt. Though he had fought like a warrior, there was no question Starclan had something big planned for him. Stonestar walked over to Highbranch and was on top of it in one leap. He began with the yowl to summon his clan and then called out and asked "who was the cat that sounded the alarm?" Cats began to look around then out of the crowd came Nightpaw. "Stonestar I was the one who scented and heard them coming." "Ahh, Nightpaw would you come up here please?" Nightpaw froze was he in trouble? As he leapt up Stonestar spoke again "this young apprentice did something that I can't even do, he scented a scent that he knew wasn't his clans and sounded a yowl that probably saved our lives." Then without warning Nightpaw spoke up "actually I knew it was Duskclan." Stonestar stared at him with amazement. "How did you know it was Duskclan?" "Umm?" Nightpaw thought for a moment then spoke "I'm not sure how I knew I just did." Very well then." As the meeting came to a close the clan cheered for Nightpaw.

Stonestar turned to Nightpaw and told him to come into his den. As they entered the leaders den Nightpaw could feel the star glowing on his head. The question was why did it glow? The leader sat down and told Nightpaw of a prophecy "Night will come and it will rise to bring peace." Almost at once Nightpaw knew what it meant he was the night and that he would rise and bring peace.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Without knowing what to say Nightpaw nodded and turned to leave. As he walked out Rainpaw was there sitting there waiting to thank him for saving her from the warrior about to kill her. As she talked Nightpaw didn't know what to say and he was blushing. Could it be he had a crush on the older apprentice? After saying that Rainpaw was at a loss for words. So with a flick of her tail she told him to follow her as they entered the apprentice den it showed that Rainpaw had moved her nest. Where was it? It was next to Nightpaws! For some reason Nightpaw felt his pelt get red as his sister walked in and noticed that and whispered into his ear "You like her." Rainpaw didn't notice her come in, she was already fast asleep. All Nightpaw did was glance at Spottedpaw and smile and butted her with his head. Then he went over to his nest and tried to sleep. With one last glance at Rainpaw and a sniff of the air to smell for intruders. He rested his head on his paws and went into a restless sleep. Then his eyes flashed open and he notices star covered cats around him. The old Moonclan leader that he had heard stories of from the elders. His name was Steppingstar for his coat that looked like stones in a river. There were other warriors and then he spotted small Fallenkit next to Reedheart an old warrior that died in battle.

As Steppingstar stepped forward to greet the apprentice he spoke "Now you know of the prophecy and you are not an ordinary cat. You can't get hurt in battle, you can see Starclan cats that are here to help you when you are back in the forest, you can scent stuff and hear stuff not many cats can, and you will be able to see into other cat's dreams and thoughts, you will use these powers only when you truly need them, and lastly you will rise and have the power to bring peace. Only your medicine cats and leader in your clan know about this. For now we will leave you, but do not worry we are always with you." With that the cats began to fade.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Nightpaw thought about the prophecy. As Rainpaw walked up and asked if he wanted to go hunting. He got startled by her approach being so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear her come over. "Oh, hey Rainpaw sure I would love to go hunting let me just go ask Mistfeather. He returned with a smile as he tackled Rainpaw and ran into the forest as she chased him. They slowed to a walk. Instead of hunting they talked about the fight last night. "I was so scared when that tabby was on top of me, but you, you were really brave. Ya, thanks again." Nightpaw paused and looked at Rainpaw with a smile on his face and said "I really like you." Rainpaw replied back with the same smile and said "I like you a lot to." With that they broke into a run and raced back to the camp. When they got there they were told to feed and clean up after the elders. After doing that they went out with their mentors to the training area. After practicing battle moves they headed back to the camp where Nightpaw and Rainpaw found out they were going to the gathering that night. So they shared a rabbit and went to the area where the cats were that got to go to the gathering. Patchpelt, Crowfur, Dawncloud, Brackenclaw, Cindereye, Mistfeather, Sorreltail, Rainpaw, Hawkpaw, Spottedpaw, Sandpaw, and Barkpaw were waiting there. When the sun was high in the sky they left to go to Sky Oaks.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once they got there Stonestar joined up on the highest branch of Sky Oak next to Blazestar. Rainpaw walked away with Nightpaw toward a group of apprentices. Once everyone was settled the gathering began. Fogstar started. "Prey is plentiful in our territory and I would like to welcome a new apprentice and warrior. Dappledberry is now a warrior and our apprentice is Airpaw her mentor is Sundapple. Other than that there is nothing else to report." Next was Blazestars turn. "Our medicine cat Rainwhisker has taken on an apprentice her name is Waterpaw. Prey is also running in our territory." Next was Stonestars turn. "Let me begin with our four new apprentices Barkpaw, Spottedpaw, Nightpaw, and Sandpaw." He paused as the other clans cheered their names. "Prey is running for us to especially mice and vole. We have one wounded warrior, Duskbelly was wounded in battle against Duskclan, but his wounds are healing up nicely." Lastly Darkstar was up, "I don't have much to say just that prey is running as well." With that said the gathering came to an end. The four clans split up again and walked back to their own territory. Rainpaw ran to catch up with Nightpaw. As they walked their pelts brushed. Once they got home they plopped down in their beds and went into deep sleeps.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Nightfall! Sandheart! Barkfur! Spottedpath! Rockpaw! Beatlepaw!" The clan cheered the new warriors and apprentices. Rainstorm was the first cat to touch noses with Nightfall. Next was Duskbelly who had survived his wounds. Rainstorm had been made a warrior one moon before Nightfall but she never stopped liking him. Like Nightfall's first day as an apprentice Rainstorm had already made him a nest next to hers. Hawkpaw now Hawkeyes was in love with Nightfall's sister Spottedheart. So he had made a nest for her next to him. Barkfur and Iceheart were together. As for Sandheart he hadn't found love yet, but he has many moons ahead of him. Nightfall and Rainstorm decided they would go hunting down by the Great Oaks trees. As they ran toward the oaks Nightfall stopped short and sniffed the air. Rainstorm had also stopped and was standing next to Nightfall. All of a sudden Nightclan cats jumped out of the bushes and attacked them. Out of nowhere Mistfeather, Hawkeyes, and Iceheart came and attacked the Nightclan warriors. Nightfall and Rainstorm jumped into battle. After what seemed like moons they won and the Nightclan cats ran back toward their territory. The five cats bolted home to alert the leader.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The five cats came bolting into camp. The surprised leader whirled around and asked what happened. Rainstorm answered "Darkclan….ambushed us….. at Fireclan border." She sat there panting and trying to catch her breath. "Very well then, we will send an attack at once. Waterpelt will you organize a patrol to attack?" "Of course, Sandheart, Barkfur, Hawkeyes, Spottedpath, Rainstorm, Mistfeather, Sorreltail, Dawncloud, Crowfur, and Brackenclaw you will attack and I would like Nightfall to lead the attack. We will move out at once." As the attack set out Nightfall stopped every so often to check scents. As they neared Darkclans camp they stopped and Nightfall told each cat where to go except for the leader and deputy. Stonestar settled himself on a hill and yowled the attack. At once the once peaceful clearing was filled with yelling and snarling. Nightfall had Leafclaw held down and was about to finish her off when he thought about the warrior code. A voice in his head said "you don't have to kill to win." With that he let the small warrior up and left her there confused. Leafclaw ran after him and asked "why didn't you kill me?" Nightfall simply answered "we don't kill to win." Then ran off to help his leader fend off two large warriors. They were fighting Birdfeather and Rainwhisker. Then it happened the second most dreaded thing for a clan Rainwhisker came down on Stonestar and delivered something that should have killed him. The death blow. Stonestar didn't die though he simply lost a life. Nightfall watched as the battle stopped and cats of both clans looked to see what had happened. When they saw he was breathing a cat in Darkclan started the fight again. When Stonestar awoke again he was weak. Nightfall called to Rainstorm to help him to help Stonestar back to camp. Waterpelt sounded the yowl which meant return to camp. Soon Moonclan cats were charging through the woods back to camp.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Back at camp everything was back to normal except some injuries but those would heal. Since Nightfall and Rainstorm never got to hunt they decided they would go and hunt over by the river. As they bounded over to the river they saw a young skunk which they quickly scared away. Then went to play in the water and get a drink. Then Nightfall saw a small duck and crept up on it and pounced! Snap!!! It was dead within an instant. As Nightfall came over to the river Rainstorm laughed. "Why are you laughing?" "You!" Then Nightfall looked in the river and saw what she was laughing at, he had feathers in his hair on his head! He began to laugh to than he tackled her into the water and they laughed and laughed. At the end of the day they walked into camp with his duck and three mice Rainstorm had caught. That night Nightfall was back in Starclan. It had been a long time since he was here. So many things had happened he almost forgot about the prophecy. This time Fallenkit stepped forward and spoke. "A family member will be joining us very soon, one who you are not aware of." He woke up with a thud as if he had fallen but he hadn't. Oh, great he thought another prophecy, in the morning I will go and talk to Featherheart and Spottedpelt. With that he lied back down and went to sleep, but it was not the deep sleep he was hoping for. It was restless and filled with badgers and foxes.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two moons had passed since Nightfall's strange dream. He hadn't decided if he should tell Spottedpelt. She was now the only medicine cat since Featherheart had died of old age. He finally told himself to tell Spottedpelt. He called to see if she was in there. She answered in her always sweet tone and told him to come in. Nightfall sat down and began to tell her of the prophecy. She listened and nodded as he spoke. Then as he came to the prophecy part and she heard "one who you are not aware of." She froze. Nightfall noticed and then he knew she knew something he didn't. Spottedpelt began her tale of Featherpelt. "I was never an only kit our dad just said that, since I was born before you were you couldn't have known that. Featherpelt was just a kit when Fireclan took her. Fireclan attacked us at night and stole her. She didn't even have her eyes open yet. It was an accident that we got the same last part to our name. When they announced her name at a gathering I knew she was ok. I miss her terribly and so do dad and mom. They didn't know that the Featherpelt that they announced was there's they just thought it was an accident. That is also why I became a medicine cat because _Feather_heart had the same first name as her. Featherpelt grew up thinking she was born there." I thought for a moment then carefully picked my words. "So I'm related to Featherpelt? That means we're kin and that she is the one I never knew and she will join Starclan soon." Spottedpelt took a deep breath and answered one word "yes." I could tell she wanted to be alone so I turned and left.


	13. 2nd Updated Allengiances

**Allegiances**

**Moonclan**

**Leader- Stonestar– Light gray tom with soft blue eyes**

**Deputy- Nightfall- black and gray tom with a snip of white on his nose and a star on his head**

**Apprentice- Beatlepaw**

**Medicine cat-Spottedpelt- Short haired she-cat with amber eyes and patched pelt**

**Warriors**

**Patchpelt- spotted tom with long legs **

**Crowfur- senior warrior with dark fur but light gray legs**

**Breezetail- Light tom with gray ears and a white paw on his left hind leg**

**Grasswhisker-has whiskers that are thick like grass and a pelt that is bright as the sun**

**Dawncloud- small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt**

**Iceheart-gray tom with white legs**

**Apprentice- Rockpaw**

**Brackenclaw-Brown tom with a scar on his tall from battles with Nightclan**

**Cindereye-tom with one white eye after being blind in battle**

**Sorreltail-tortoishell pelt she-cat with a small nic in her ear **

**Apprentice- Beatlepaw**

**Berrytail-Dark spotted she-cat**

**Mistfeather-she-cat with a pelt as light as mist**

**Hawkeyes-- Long haired tom with gray stripes along his spine and fast**

**Barkfur-- Long haired tom with gray stripes along his spine and fast**

**Sandheart- small stripped tan tom also fast and swift**

**Apprentices**

**Rockpaw-Dappled gray tom with one white paw**

**Beatlepaw-Small light brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe down her back**

**Queens**

**Frostwing-Gray she-cat with a white under side mother to Snowkit and Leafkit**

**Rainstorm- Gray she-cat with a stripped tail and speckled tail and swift expecting Nightfall's kits**

**Spottedpath- she-cat with a mixture of all colors very fast and swift expecting Hawkeyes kits**

**Elders**

**Twisttail- Gray tom with a twisted tail which caused early retire due to a fox**

**Cloudeyes-Blind tan she-cat was blinded in battle with Duskclan**

**Duskbelly- Large tom with a tan pelt with barely visible stripes**

**Swiftheart- small light gray she-cat with dark stripes**

**Fireclan**

**Leader-Blazestar-Dark orange tabby tom with one white paw on his right hind leg**

**Deputy-Rainwhisker- Light gray tom with battle scarred ears and a missing claw**

**Apprentice-Rainpaw**

**Medicine cat-Reedwhisker-Dark brown tom with a odd star on his nose**

**Apprentice-Waterpaw-Almost blue she-cat with green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Thunderheart-Dark tabby tom with a rough purr**

**Redfern-Sun like pelt and amber eyes tom**

**Dirtheart-dark coated tom with a paw that has a large cut in it that healed like a heart**

**Apprentice-Runningpaw**

**Leafclaw-Tan she-cat with a leaf shaped marking on her side**

**Birdfeather-Dark gray tom with feather markings almost indented into his side**

**Featherpelt-like gray she-cat**

**Flowerfur-Orange tabby she-cat**

**Owlwing-Gray tom with a white under belly**

**Tawnyspirit- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Smokepelt-light gray tom**

**Talonfang-Smoky pelt and blue eyes **

**Apprentices**

**Runningpaw- Fast tom with a gray coat and ice blue eyes**

**Rainpaw- Almost blue tom fast and can swim**

**Queens**

**Snowtail-snow white she-cat mother to Swallowkit and Flowerkit**

**Elders**

**Mousetail-Light gray she-cat**

**Hawktalon-Tom retired early due to a disfigured paw**

**Duskclan**

**Leader-Fogstar-Gray misty she-cat with white paws**

**Apprentice-Sootpaw**

**Deputy- Lionheart-Large tom with broad shoulders and a striped tail**

**Medicine cat-Stormflower- Small gray she-cat with a mysterious personality**

**Apprentice- Acornpaw**

**Warriors**

**Raincloud-Fast and swift tom with a happy personality**

**Swiftgrass-Fast and one of the best hunters a small gray tom with great fighting skills**

**Apprentice- Harepaw**

**Grayheart-Gray tom with a rough and hard tone**

**Sundapple-Bright orange tom with white paws**

**Apprentice-Dustpaw**

**Dappledberry-Spotted gray and white she-cat**

**Apprentice- Mosspaw**

**Squirrelheart-Orange and white tom with a fast and energetic personality**

**Whisperpelt-soft spoken gray she-cat**

**Wildheart-Fast and swift dark tom**

**Airpelt-White she-cat**

**Gingerflower- Soft spoken gray she-cat with black paws**

**Sandtooth-Tan she-cat**

**Stoneheart-Black and white she-cat**

**Apprentices**

**Mosspaw-** **tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Acornpaw-Brown tom**

**Dustpaw- Dusty brown tom with a white paw**

**Sootpaw-Ashy gray she-cat**

**Harepaw-Black and white tom**

**Queens**

**Flowersong- Small swift orange she-cat mother to Swiftgrass's kits Firekit and Jaykit **

**Elders**

**Waterheart-Gray she-cat**

**Graypool-Half gray and half white tom**

**Nightclan**

**Leader-Darkstar-Very dark jet black tom**

**Deputy- Brownheart-Dark tan tom with a white stripe down his tail**

**Medicine cat- Rootspot-spotted tom**

**Apprentice-Ravenpaw-Dark black tom**

**Warriors**

**Puddlestep-Dark gray tom with a white paw**

**Leopardpounce- Tan tom with dark brown spots**

**Teareyes-White tom with black paws**

**Robinpelt-Brown and white tom**

**Hopeflower-Orange she-cat with white markings on her face and feet**

**Freezetide-Dark gray she-cat**

**Runningsoul-Lost an eye in battle a tom **

**Raindrop-Gray tom of all shades**

**Snowstorm-White tom with a black snip on his tail**

**Windheart-Gray and white she-cat**

**Branchtail-Dark brown and black tom**

**Stormpath-Energetic gray tom**

**Apprentices**

**Winterpaw- Snow white she-cat**

**Fishpaw-Silver she-cat**

**Queens**

**Freezetide- Dark gray she-cat expecting Runningsouls kits**

**Elders**

**Brokenheart-dark gray tom**

**Blackpelt-Black tom with white markings**

**Dappledstorm-Brown and white she-cat**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nightfall padded out into the clearing where he almost bumped into Stonestar. "Sorry" He muttered. Then walked to where Rainstorm was washing herself. "Need any help getting your back?" He asked kinda embarrassed. Rainstorm nodded and they sat there for the rest of the day sharing tongues and sharing what had happened that day. As night came Nightfall and Rainstorm were put on the night watch. They sat in silence sniffing the air and listening. As day break came they walked over to the fresh kill pill which was small. Waterpelt was making a hunting patrol of Dawncloud, Barkfur, Iceheart, Rockpaw, Beatlepaw, Nightfall, and Rainstorm. They came back by Sunhigh (Noon) With 18 mice, 4 thrush, 4 birds, and a duck. Enough to feed all the clans and more.

Four moons passed and Waterpelt had died in a border fight. Stonestar had picked Nightfall as deputy. Plus now Rainstorm and Spottedpath were expecting kits (Nightfall's and Hawkeyes) Frostwing had also given birth to two small kits. Snowkit a snow white tom with blue eyes and Leafkit a brown and white she-kit. The only other loss we had was Runningheart from old age and Swiftheart and Duskbelly had joined the Elders den.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nightfall padded over to the nursery. He could smell the milky scent. It smelled warm and inviting. As he walked in he heard Snowkit and Leafkit ask if they could go over to the elders den and hear a story. Then Frostwings voice sounded "You can just don't bother them if their busy!" She called as the two kits ran over to the elder's tree almost running into Nightfall. Nightfall knew better and stepped aside before they ran him over. As he walked in he nuzzled Rainstorm. Frostwing apologized for her kits almost running into their deputy. Nightfall gave a soft purr and told her "no need to apologize, kits will be kits." With that Frostwing nodded and laughed. Nightfall padded over to his sister Spottedpath, he missed sharing a den with her. Just at that moment an alarm was sounded saying that Nightclan and Duskclan had attacked Fireclans camp and that Redfern had asked for are help. Nightfall strolled over to Redfern along with Stonestar. "We need your warriors help, can you please help us?" pleaded Redfern. Stonestar gave a curt nod and told Nightfall to organize a patrol to help Fireclan. "Patchpelt, Crowfur, Breezetail, Iceheart, Brackenclaw, Cindereye, Sorreltail, Berrytail, Mistfeather, Hawkeyes, Barkfur, and Sandheart you will assist Fireclan. As for Beatlepaw and Rockpaws mentors are they ready to go into battle?" Iceheart and Sorreltail both nodded. "Ok then they will join us and Grasswhisker and Dawncloud will protect the camp yowl if you need help!" The patrol bolted through the forest with Redfern at the lead. The clearing opened and what I saw before me I never thought I would see.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

What I saw was something I never wanted to see. Nightclan cats and Duskclan cats were killing for no reason. The first cat I saw dead was the sibling I never knew of. Featherpelt. She was lying on her side with an open gash in her neck were the blood was flowing freely. If I hadn't known she was related to me I would have jumped into battle, but she was. I ran over to her careful to avoid Lionheart leaping at me. I bent down and noticed her pelt slowly rising and falling. A voice in my head told me_ let her go you will see her again soon and this way she will know she was never Fireclan, but that she was Moonclan. _I wanted to listen to the voice but at the same time I didn't. I mean I hadn't even known her and she didn't know me. I could feel Starclan cats around me and then the old Fireclan leader stepped out of the crowd. Her name was Sparkstar she slowly approached Featherpelt and tapped her with an orange paw. Just like she was never killed her ghostly figure rose and took a glance at me and with a small smile she bounded up into the sky. After that I wish I could just stop and end this battle right now. Instead of running I was to mad to run away. I turned and I slashed out at the closest Nightclan cat that was there. She yowled in pain and ran away, home I hoped. Then I noticed something no other cat could it was Darkstar and he had Swallowkit held in his mouth. No I thought that was the line where it ended a _leader_ of all ranks was taking out war on a defenseless kit. I charged through every cat that got in my way except for those of my own clan. I bowled into him with all my might as the kit flew up into the air I caught it as it came down. I then returned it to Snowtail. Then turned back to battle with the Nightclan leader. I was done with this battle I slashed at the leader without question. I was not about to hold back. Then the motion less body that I hadn't noticed was there only a fox or two lengths away. No I thought let it not be him but it was my only brother. Sandheart I yowled I saw his flank rising and the voice of a Starclan cat sounded in my ear _he's going to be ok. I promise. Just go and find Spottedpelt she over there tending to Patchpelts leg._ I saw her I used an extra burst of speed, by the time I got to her she was done and turned to me and saw the expression on my face and at once she knew. She followed me over to Sandhearts body. "He's going to be okay." _Told you _came that voice again. Now knowing he was okay I dashed out to battle for Nightclan and Duskclan had token a cat that meant a lot to me and almost took the cat that I went through kithood, apprenticeship, and now warriors he was my only brother and I wasn't going to let them get away with that. I slashed out hard at Fogstar sending her tumbling backwards. Hitting a tree she was knocked out cold and lost a life in the process. Then that cry I had heard so many times came out and yowled "Duskclan and Nightclan retreat!" Wounded warriors and apprentices ran out of the claws of Fireclan and Moonclan. After everyone had settled down Moonclan turned to leave, but Blazestar stopped them and nodded his gratitude to Moonclan. Fireclan warriors called out their thanks. With that we walked back in silence.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rainstorm charged for Nightfall "Thank Starclan your ok did any cats die?" With that word _die_ Nightfall froze he thought of Sandheart. "No, but Sandheart is injured and Fea…" He remembered she didn't know about her. "No nobody died just injuries. If you can excuse me I must go talk to Spottedpelt." Rainstorm stepped aside letting her mate pass. "Spottedpelt are you in there? I have to talk to you." A meow came. So Nightfall walked into her den and sat down. Nightfall you're not hurt are you?" Nightfall shock his head. "No, but I have something to tell you…" His voice trailed off. "You sister Featherpelt she joined Starclan in the battle today. I'm so sorry. She will not be forgotten any time soon and remember she is always in here."Nightfall placed a paw over Spottedpelts heart. Spottedpelt murmured something Nightfall didn't hear. With that said Nightfall paced over to where Sandheart lay on the moss. He was wrapped in cobwebs over his legs, neck, and body. He let out a long moan as Nightfall neared. Nightfall passed him and left the den and sat in the clearing when Stonestar called for him to come into his den. As Nightfall padded into the den. Stonestar began "I lost a life today in the battle and I have one life left and I know I was right to pick you as my deputy and I am proud to call you my deputy." The word_ deputy_ rung in Nightfall's ears. "Thank you and I am proud to have served you." With that said Stonestar dismissed Nightfall. Nightfall was ready to go to bed so he went straight to his den and went into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Beatlefur! Rockstone! Snowpaw! Leafpaw!" The clan cheered the two new warriors and apprentices. Crowfur had been given Leafpaw to mentor and Spottedpelt mentored Snowpaw since he wanted to be a medicine cat. "I'll take you out and show you the territory." Crowfur was saying to Leafpaw as he passed Nightfall. As Nightfall made his way around the crowd of cats that were breaking up from the meeting he headed over to his three newborn kits, Skykit, Wavekit, and Pinekit. Who were snuggled under Rainstorm. Rainstorm gazed down at her kits a small gray and white she-kit that was Wavekit, then at Skykit a light gray tom with pale blue eyes, and lastly at the smallest kit, Pinekit was a small brown and white tom with a brown tail and white feet. Nightfall nuzzled his mate and lied down next to his kits, which had woken up and jumped on him. Then like every kit would, they asked to go and see the elders and have them tell them a story. Rainstorm nodded and the kits darted away. Nightfall couldn't help but laugh. Spottedpath had also had her kits. Two of them to be correct. A light gray tom one with white paws and a she-kit that was a tortoiseshell like her mom. Nightfall walked over to her just as Hawkeyes padded into the nursery with a Shrew in his jaws. Just then Nightfall thought _Rainstorm is probably hungry._ He ran over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a rabbit and for them to share. He ran back to the nursery and dropped the rabbit and they each took a bite at the same time. Their noses touched and Rainstorm giggled to hold back her surprise. Nightfall put his head down a nuzzled her cheek. Rainstorm turned her head a smiled. They continued to eat the rabbit, once they were done they shared toughs and told stories of when they were kits and getting into trouble, but always finding ways out of it. For the first time in moons the star on Nightfall's head shined as bright as Silverpelt.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Spottedpelt lead the way into Starcave. (A place were Deputies ready to become leader visit to receive their nine lives.) Nightfall was going there to become leader since Stonestar had died from an illness that hadn't responded to Spottedpelt's herbs. He stepped into a bright light that seemed to pierce the darkness. Spottedpelt dipped her head to a passage that was lined with crystals. She turned to Nightfall who's star was glowing almost ready to burst.

They stepped toward a large crystal that lit the cave with light. Spottedpelt gestured for him to lie next to it. Nightfall got comfortable and almost instantly went to sleep. He woke to find him surrounded by Starclan cats.

Stonestar stepped forward and bowed a greeting. Nightfall nodded back to him. Then he spoke "Nightfall I have watched you grow from a weak kit to a brave warrior. From the first moment I noticed the star on your head I knew you were a special cat." He paused "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Nightfall nods "yes." He touched his nose to Nightfall's shoulder. "With this life I give you the gift of mentoring. Use it to mentor young apprentices into warriors." A seize of long agony coursed through Nightfall's body. He turned away to let Featherheart replace his place. "With this life I give you the gift of healing. Use it to help you clan when in pain." Pain seized his body "Never forget the prophecy."She added before walking back to his place and letting Runningheart take his place then touching his nose to Nightfall's shoulder he began "With this life I give you love. Use it to nurture your clan in its time of need." Slow and shallow pain filled his body. Waterpelt came up next "With this life I give you moons of wisdom. Use it to help you in battle."Fangs, scratches, barks. This is how he died. Next Fallenkit came scampering up sending sparks of stars everywhere. "With this life I give you the gift of happiness. Use it to make loved ones joyful and happy." Slow pain filled Nightfall's body. Featherpelt walked up, pain filled her eyes. "With this life I give you the gift of friendship. Use it to life your clan's spirits." Steppingstar walked up to the young deputy, pride filled his eyes. For his clan had grow so much since he was leader. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to train the apprentices and keep up in battle." Reedheart padded up to Nightfall and began "With this life I give you the gift of battle skills. Use it to protect those weaker or younger than you." Sparkstar, the old Fireclan leader was the next cat to walk up to Nightfall. "With this life I give you many moons of leadership. Use it to guide your clan through hard times and good ones." Stonestar stepped up to him now "Use every one of your lives for your clan .From this day forth you will be known as Nightstar. We hope you will guide you clan well and that you will not have to join us anytime soon." Stepping forward he rested his head on the new leaders head as all of Starclan chanted his new name "Nightstar! Nightstar!" Stepping back Nightstar bowed his head as the cats began to fade into air.

Nightstar woke to find Spottedpelt waiting by the entrance to the passage. "How did it go Night_star_." She asked with a hint of happiness in her eyes. "They accepted me and we must get back to the clan so I may choose my new deputy." Charging through the tunnel and out into the day they made their way down the open land of Duskclan territory. Soon to be stopped by a passing Duskclan patrol that consisted of Lionheart, Raincloud, Swiftgrass, Harepaw, Sundapple and Dustpaw. Lionheart spoke "why are you trespassing on Duskclan territory?" His yell echoed through the open land. "We are simply passing." Nightstar answered smoothly. "Very well anyway how is Stonestar?" "Oh, Stonestar joined Starclan. I am now the leader of Moonclan." Without question they passed toward Moonclan territory.

Approaching the camp warriors charged out to greet the new leader. Passing them he leaped up to Highbranch and began the new deputy ceremony. "I have been to Starcave and received my nine lives and I am still without a deputy." Pausing he took a deep breath. "I would like Crowfur to be Moonclans new deputy." Crowfur stared in amazement, and then bounded forward toward Nightstar. "Nightstar I will be honored to serve as your deputy. I will hope to serve you for many moons to come." Bowing his head the clan cheered his name. "Crowfur! Crowfur!" 


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been to moons since Nightstar was named Moonclan leader. He was trying to decide who would go to the gathering tonight. "Patchpelt, Cindereye, Hawkeye, Brackenclaw, Iceheart, Mistfeather, Beatlefur, Rockstone, Snowpaw, Leafpaw, Sandheart, Barkfur, Berrytail, Dawncloud, Grasswhisker, and Sorreltail will all attend tonight's gathering." "Why can't I go?" Squeaked Skykit. "When you older." Rainstorm herded the adventurous kit into the nursery. Stealing a glance at Nightstar as she disappeared into the den.

Walking into the gathering Nightstar thought to himself "Wow, my first gathering as leader. I must be careful about what I say. They could think, my clan is weak." Crowfur rushed to catch up with the leader. "What do you think will happen? I mean Duskclan attacked us at the border the other day. Do you think they will deny it if you mention it?" The weary deputy asked. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure what they'll do." Nightstar answered as he leapt up on to Sky Oak.

When the tree other clans were there, the gathering began. Nightstar could hear cats whispering stuff like "Why is Nightfall here?" or "What happened to Stonestar?" All he could do was ignore it. Darkstar began "My clan is growing, Runningsouls and Freezetides kits were born half a moon ago. Their names are Frostkit, Dawnkit, and Fangkit. Prey in our territory is running." Ending his announcement and letting Fogstar start. "We have made two new warriors Mosspaw is now Mossfire and Sootpaw is now Sootpelt. The rabbits are running and the field mice are scurrying." Concluding her speech Nightstar took over. "Stonestar has died in the last moon from a illness that did not respond to Spottedpelts herbs and I am now leader and Crowfur is my deputy." Pausing he glanced at Crowfur. "We also have new kits. Wavekit, Skykit, and Pinekit. Those are Rainstorm and my kits and then there's Spottedpath and Hawkeyes kits Patchkit and Crowkit who were named after her mentor Crowfur and one of our best warriors Patchpelt. Prey is running and our bellies are full each night." Last was Darkstars turn. He didn't say much just mentioned that prey was running. Nightstar thought about "could that be suspicious?" His thoughts were interrupted by Crowfur bounding over to him. The clan walked home chattering about the gathering.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry but i messed up on Nightclan it should be Darkclan. Oh and do you think i should have Darkstar die soon i think i will. I think ill have him murdered! *Sneaks away with computer*

Darkstar:Hey come back here dont summit that! I DONT WANNA DIE! *Cries softly*

Hahahaha hope you like the story. Sorry not editing so much i will next week i have VACATION!!!!!!!!!! Bye Hope you like it!


	21. 3rd Updated Allergiances

**Allegiances**

**Moonclan**

**Leader- Nightstar- black and gray tom with a snip of white on his nose and a star on his head**

**Deputy Crowfur- senior warrior with dark fur but light gray legs**

**Apprentice- Leafpaw**

**Medicine cat-Spottedpelt- Short haired she-cat with amber eyes and patched pelt**

**Apprentice- Snowpaw**

**Warriors**

**Patchpelt- spotted tom with long legs **

**Breezetail- Light tom with gray ears and a white paw on his left hind leg**

**Grasswhisker-has whiskers that are thick like grass and a pelt that is bright as the sun**

**Dawncloud- small she-cat with a fiery orange pelt**

**Iceheart-gray tom with white legs**

**Brackenclaw-Brown tom with a scar on his tall from battles with Nightclan**

**Cindereye-tom with one white eye after being blind in battle**

**Sorreltail-tortoishell pelt she-cat with a small nic in her ear **

**Berrytail-Dark spotted she-cat**

**Frostwing-Gray she-cat with a white under side **

**Mistfeather-she-cat with a pelt as light as mist**

**Hawkeyes-- Long haired tom with gray stripes along his spine and fast**

**Barkfur-- Long haired tom with gray stripes along his spine and fast**

**Sandheart- small stripped tan tom also fast and swift**

**Rockstone-Dappled gray tom with one white paw**

**Beatlefur-Small light brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe down her back**

**Apprentices**

**Snowpaw- Snow white she-cat**

**Leafpaw- Brown and white tom with a dark brown stripe down his back**

**Queens**

**Rainstorm- Gray she-cat with a stripped tail and speckled tail and swift mother to Pinekit, Skykit, and Wavekit**

**Spottedpath- she-cat with a mixture of all colors very fast and swift mother to Patchkit and Crowkit**

**Elders**

**Twisttail- Gray tom with a twisted tail which caused early retire due to a fox**

**Cloudeyes-Blind tan she-cat was blinded in battle with Duskclan**

**Duskbelly- Large tom with a tan pelt with barely visible stripes**

**Swiftheart- small light gray she-cat with dark stripes**

**Fireclan**

**Leader-Blazestar-Dark orange tabby tom with one white paw on his right hind leg**

**Deputy-Rainwhisker- Light gray tom with battle scarred ears and a missing claw**

**Apprentice-Rainpaw**

**Medicine cat-Reedwhisker-Dark brown tom with a odd star on his nose**

**Apprentice-Waterpaw-Almost blue she-cat with green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Thunderheart-Dark tabby tom with a rough purr**

**Redfern-Sun like pelt and amber eyes tom**

**Dirtheart-dark coated tom with a paw that has a large cut in it that healed like a heart**

**Apprentice-Runningpaw**

**Leafclaw-Tan she-cat with a leaf shaped marking on her side**

**Birdfeather-Dark gray tom with feather markings almost indented into his side**

**Featherpelt-like gray she-cat**

**Flowerfur-Orange tabby she-cat**

**Owlwing-Gray tom with a white under belly**

**Tawnyspirit- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Smokepelt-light gray tom**

**Talonfang-Smoky pelt and blue eyes **

**Apprentices**

**Runningpaw- Fast tom with a gray coat and ice blue eyes**

**Rainpaw- Almost blue tom fast and can swim**

**Queens**

**Snowtail-snow white she-cat mother to Swallowkit and Flowerkit**

**Elders**

**Mousetail-Light gray she-cat**

**Hawktalon-Tom retired early due to a disfigured paw**

**Duskclan**

**Leader-Fogstar-Gray misty she-cat with white paws**

**Deputy- Lionheart-Large tom with broad shoulders and a striped tail**

**Medicine cat-Stormflower- Small gray she-cat with a mysterious personality**

**Apprentice- Acornpaw**

**Warriors**

**Raincloud-Fast and swift tom with a happy personality**

**Swiftgrass-Fast and one of the best hunters a small gray tom with great fighting skills**

**Apprentice- Harepaw**

**Grayheart-Gray tom with a rough and hard tone**

**Sundapple-Bright orange tom with white paws**

**Apprentice-Dustpaw**

**Dappledberry-Spotted gray and white she-cat**

**Squirrelheart-Orange and white tom with a fast and energetic personality**

**Whisperpelt-soft spoken gray she-cat**

**Wildheart-Fast and swift dark tom**

**Airpelt-White she-cat**

**Gingerflower- Soft spoken gray she-cat with black paws**

**Sandtooth-Tan she-cat**

**Stoneheart-Black and white she-cat**

**Sootpelt-Ashy gray she-cat**

**Mossfire-** **tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentices**

**Acornpaw-Brown tom**

**Dustpaw- Dusty brown tom with a white paw**

**Harepaw-Black and white tom**

**Queens**

**Flowersong- Small swift orange she-cat mother to Swiftgrass's kits Firekit and Jaykit **

**Elders**

**Waterheart-Gray she-cat**

**Graypool-Half gray and half white tom**

**Darkclan**

**Leader- Brownstar-Dark tan tom with a white stripe down his tail**

**Deputy- Stormpath-Energetic gray tom**

**Apprentice-Fishpaw**

**Medicine cat-- Rootspot-spotted tom**

**Apprentice-Ravenfeather-Dark black tom**

**Warriors**

**Puddlestep-Dark gray tom with a white paw**

**Leopardpounce- Tan tom with dark brown spots**

**Teareyes-White tom with black paws**

**Robinpelt-Brown and white tom**

**Hopeflower-Orange she-cat with white markings on her face and feet**

**Apprentice-Winterpaw**

**Runningsoul-Lost an eye in battle a tom **

**Raindrop-Gray tom of all shades**

**Snowstorm-White tom with a black snip on his tail**

**Windheart-Gray and white she-cat**

**Branchtail-Dark brown and black tom**

**Apprentices**

**Winterpaw- Snow white she-cat**

**Fishpaw-Silver she-cat**

**Queens**

**Freezetide- Dark gray she-cat mother to Fangkit, Froskit, and Dawnkit**

**Elders**

**Brokenheart-dark gray tom**

**Blackpelt-Black tom with white markings**

**Dappledstorm-Brown and white she-cat**


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Returning from the gathering cats began to split off into their dens. Snowpaw and Leafpaw were greeted by Patchkit, Pinekit, Skykit, Crowkit, and Wavekit who threw questions at them about the gathering. Nightstar padded over to the kits. "What are you doing awake. Its late, time for bed." "Dad were not *yawns* tired." "Come on." Bending down he grabs the yawning Skykit and placed him in the moss bedding next to Rainstorm.

Strolling out he decided to go for a walk. "Spottedpelt would you like to go for a walk with me?" Nodding they walk out of the bramble covered tunnel into a cool crisp night. "Are you worried?" Spottedpelt asked wearily. Looking into the medicines cats amber eyes he nodded. "About what?" "Well I don't know. I guess it's just leaf-bare is coming and we have such young kits and you know Duskclan will attack our camp most in those times." Nodding they walk down to Starpool. *Place were medicine cats and leaders go for answers. Also where medicine cats go on Half-moon. * Taking a sip of the cool water Nightstar lies down next to the star reflecting pool and slips into a dream.

"Good evening Nightstar, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Stonestar meows warmly. Stepping forward the cats touch noses. "It has, I have a question. Will this leaf-bare be a bad one? I mean it's my first litter and…" Stonestar stops him in mid sentence "No worries no cats will die this leaf-bare." Turning around he nods to Featherheart and Featherpelt. "Young Nightstar." Featherpelt began. "I now know we are related and we have a prophecy for you." Featherheart took over. "Snow will fall and fog will cover the forest." Nightstar nods at the star covered cats as they began to fade.

Waking with a start he could see Spottedpelt was still dreaming. _"Snow will fall and fog will cover the forest." _Shaking his head as Spottedpelt began to stir.

Walking toward his den he went into a deep sleep filled with snow and fog.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter hurt my hand. What do you think the prophecy means? Review please. Bye gtg c ya


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nightstar woke to find himself in Starclan. _Oh great just what I need. Stuck in Starclan instead of enjoying a deep sleep. One in which I needed. _Shaking his head and returning from his thoughts he noticed star covered cats around him. Then he spotted two new cats in the crowd. Swiftheart had joined Starclan in the last moon or so. Not soon after Duskbelly had died due to grieving over Swiftheart.

Stepping forward to greet them he stopped. Something was pulling him back. Looking into Swifthearts eyes he saw pride, happiness, and something else, but what? Looking into her thoughts he saw that _something else._ It was as if she was scared for him. Then looking into Duskbellys eyes he saw the same thing. What were they scared of?

As Stonestar stepped forward he gestured toward a pool. Pausing he stepped forward and looked into the clear pool. At first he saw his reflection then looking deeper he saw Snowpaw. Once a happy apprentice now alone in a pool of blood. Wait! Who was that misty she-cat standing over him? Trying to look deeper, but he couldn't the pictures began to fade and it turned into darkness.

Standing up in his nest he thought of the prophecy. _Snow will fall and fog will cover the forest. _If the snow was Snowpaw then who was the fog? Stretching out in his nest he padded toward the medicine cats den. Nearing the den he saw the always smiling Snowpaw padding out with a mouth full of Mousebile. Heading through the fern covered tunnel he entered the den.

Spottedpelt was organizing herbs in the corner of her den. "Spottedpelt I've been thinking and I believe that you should give Snowpaw the second part to her name. Also I have another prophecy from Starclan." Pausing he took a breath. "Snow will fall and fog will cover the forest." Turning to leave Spottedpelt stepped in front of him. Then with a twitch of her tail she gestured for him to sit down.

"Snow will fall means Snowpaw will die soon. Then fog I believe means Fogstar. I think Fogstar will kill Snowpaw, but we can't let that happen." As soon as she said that an alarm was sounded Duskclan warriors began pouring in all sides of the camp.

Rushing out of the den Nightstar jumped into battle. Searching franticly for Snowpaw he spotted Fogstar creeping behind the small apprentice. "No!" he thought you will not die, not anytime soon at least. Charging for the gray she-cat he bowled into her side sending her flying. Fogstar got to her feet and glared at Nightstar before charging at him. Dust went flying and then Nightstar could feel new powers surging through him. Almost as if other cats were fighting the battle with him.

Stepping back away from the battle he saw victory. Fogstar was lying on the ground. Her flank wasn't rising and she wasn't twitching like you do when you lose a life. No, she was completely still. She was dead. Best of all Snowpaw was safe. As soon as it began it ended when Duskclan warriors noticed their motionless leader. Grayheart, Raincloud, and Dappledberry rushed to their mother's side. Hissing and clawing at Nightstar they carried the dead leader back to their territory.

Spottedpelt rushed to Snowpaw. Glancing at Nightstar she thanked him with the twinkle of gratitude in her eyes. Sitting down and cleaning his wounds he looked around the clearing for Rainstorm. Then he saw her motionless with her flank rising and falling slowly. Jumping to his feet he rushed toward Rainstorm. Hawkeyes also saw Rainstorm. Rushing for his litter mate he reached her side. Nightstar called out to Spottedpelt. Spottedpelts head shot up and she ran over to Rainstorm. Shaking her head he gestured for Nightstar and Hawkeyes to help her carry Rainstorms body into her den.


	24. Chapter 21

i dont own Warriors sadly. iI only own my cats and clans.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Gently setting Rainstorm down, he crouched beside her. Hawkeyes stood a few fox lengths away with a glint of sadness in his eyes. He and Rainstorm weren't from the same litter but he always loved her just the same.

Snowpaw and Spottedpelt were in the back gathering herbs to cure Rainstorm. Nightstar bent down and whispered inside Rainstorms ear. "It will be ok you will be ok. I love you!" Backing out of the den he yelled up to the rain that had began to fall. "Don't take her. You've taken my mom and dad. Don't take her!!!!!!!!!" Bowing his head he whispered something into the wind.

Starclans POV

Stonestar looked down upon Nightstar. "Rainstorm shall stay with him. Her time is not up yet!" his voice echoed though the forest. All of a sudden Swiftheart spoke up "Thank you I believe my son has suffered enough." With a stern gaze set on Stonestar she ended what she had to say and turned back to her spot next to Duskbelly.

Rainstorms POV

Everything was dark and she could hear voices telling her hold on. Then Nightstars voice broke in. Ahh, how she loved the sound of his voice. I love him and for him and my clan I will pull through. Then a bright light shown in. Star covered cats sat around her. Panic shot through her. _Am I dead_ she thought. Stonestar sensed her sudden tenseness and stepped forward. "Do not worry young Rainstorm. Your time is not done. This is just what happens when you experience a sudden shock." He explained gently. Nodding her head she looked around. Everyone she knew was here then a gray she-cat stepped out of the crowd. "I am Featherpelt. I am related to Nightstar and Spottedpelt. I was stolen at a young age. When you are well again ask Spottedpelt to tell you the story. She would love for you to know." Stepping forward the two cats touched noses. A sudden burst of energy surged through my body. As the cats began to fade everything went black again. I fluttered my eyes open to see Nightstar curled up beside me. Breathing in his scent I nudged him with my front paw. He turned to me and awoke with a look of happiness only Starclan can put words to.

Nightstars POV

Seeing Rainstorms eyes open made me know she was ok. It had been four days since I had seen those big round sea blue eyes that I loved so much. Nuzzling her head I called to Spottedpelt and Snowpaw who came running over. Spottedpelts eyes shot open to see Rainstorms eyes open. Stopping short she told Snowpaw to go fetch Borage, Burdock, Cobwebs, and Poppy seeds. Rainstorm rose to her feet and looked straight at Spottedpelt and asked something I never thought I'd hear from her. "Can you tell me the story of Featherpelt?" a shocked Spottedpelt asked "how to you know her?" "She told me in Starclan and then told me to have you tell me the story." Nodding Spottedpelt settled herself and started to tell the story of Featherpelt.

Nightstar stood there and listened before turning to leave. As he left he could still hear Spottedpelt telling Rainstorm the story and every once and awhile an "oh" or "Ahh" would escape Rainstorm. Padding over to the fresh kill pile he remembered his kits were apprentices tomorrow. Calling Crowfur over they headed toward his den to discuss the kits mentor's.

"I have picked Sandheart to mentor Skykit. Grasswhisker I believe should mentor my young Pinekit. As for Wavekit I think you should pick who mentors him." Shocked Crowfur thought for a moment then spoke "actually I think you should mentor Wavekit that or Frostwing." Nodding his head as he listened. "Thank you for your help I agree with you and I would like you to mentor one of Spottedpaths kits." Nodding Crowfur left the den and padded into the forest to hunt.

Padding out into the blinding light I glanced at the fresh kill pile. It was getting low. I better organize a hunting patrol. "Beatlefur, Sandheart, Frostwing, and Rockstone you will all go on a hunting patrol near Great Oaks." Nodding the patrol left through the fern tunnel.

I padded over to the medicine cats den to see Rainstorm. Peeking in the bramble covered den a breeze filled with the scents of berries and leaves caught my nose. Breathing them in for a second I padded over to Rainstorm. I settled myself down next to her and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hey, hope you've liked it so far. Please review!!!!

Also special thanks to Losttale for helping me pick Pinekit, Wavekit, and Skykits mentors!!! Thanks a ton!!!


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Nightstars POV

Blinking in the light that surrounded me I noticed a new cat. Fogstar was now sitting among the Starclan cats. Now back to full health she sat next to Stonestar and Waterpelt. Looking around I spotted the cat I was looking for. Stepping forward I went to talk to her. Featherpelt and I sat down to talk. "I have one question. Why did you tell Rainstorm?" Letting out a soft purr she answered "I told her because she would have found out anyway and you weren't going to tell her." Nodding his thanks he turned as she began to fade and darkness over took.

Shaking my head as I woke up, I stretching then padded out and took a mouse from the fresh kill pile. Looking around as I ate, I could see Spottedpath cleaning my kits. They tried to squirm away from her tongue. They dodged and jumped to get away. Then I remembered their important day. Jumping up to High Branch I started the meeting.

"I call upon my ancestors to look upon these young kits. They have reached their six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Wavekit will you please come up here."Jumping up to High Branch Wavekit stood in front of her father with her head held proudly. "Wavekit do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect you clan with your life?" "I do." "Then from now until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Wavepaw and I shall be your mentor." Happiness spread through Wavepaw as she reached up to touch noses with her father. "Next I would like Pinekit to come up here please." Once Pinekit was up I began to speak again. "Pinekit do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan with your life?" "I do." "Then from now until you have earned you warrior name you shall be known as Pinepaw and I believe Grasswhisker should be your mentor." Running to touch noses with his mentor he padded off. "Skykit do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan with your life?" I do." "Then from now until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Skypaw and Sandheart you shall be his mentor." Shocked Skypaw happily ran over to Sandheart to touch noses.

"What do we do now?" asked Wavepaw eagerly. "Well right now you will go with your siblings and find a nest in the apprentice den then on a patrol." Nodding she ran off after her brothers. Staring after her for a moment, but Crowfur's Voice broke through his thoughts. "May I gather a border patrol?" He asked. "Yes that's what I was just thinking." Nodding Crowfur called out the names of cats. "Grasswhisker, Pinepaw, Wavepaw, Skypaw, Leafpaw, Sandheart, and Nightstar will do border patrol." Walking out through the brambles we headed Duskclan border.

**Wavepaws POV**

Excitement spread through me from the tip of my tail to my nose. I already was on my first patrol. Walking in the lead with my father when all of a sudden he stopped and sniffed the air. Then he told us to stay low and quiet. Whispering in my ear he said "I smell Darkclan cats in our territory if we fight use your instincts." Looking surprised I nodded and the hair on my back stood on end. Creeping forward I saw a patrol of a gray tom, a tan tom with dark spots, a silver she-cat, a one eyed tom, a white tom with a black part on his tail, and their leader, that I've stories of called Brownstar. They spotted us and then did the unthinkable. They attacked us!!! Dodging and ducking in between cats I got to the silver she-cat. I felt other cats beside me but I couldn't see them. Then the word popped into my head. Starclan! I had the powers of Starclan cats fighting beside me. Wait so the dreams I had that said _you will have the powers of your father._ That's what they meant. Wow maybe I'll have a dream that will tell me more. Then a scratch down my flank snapped me back to the battle. Using my instincts and the moves I saw Leafpaw use I slipped under the she-cat and tripped her. As she fell I pounced on her and twisted her as I fell causing her to flip and land on the ground about three fox lengths away. Hissing she got up and walked away toward her territory. Looking around I saw Skypaw and Pinepaw fighting side my side as they fought a warrior. Running towards them to help I was tackled by another cat from a different patrol from their clan.

Turning around I saw the warrior that had tackled me. He was a brown and white tom. Knowing I had to get to my brothers I showed no mercy as I tackled the larger warrior. Sending him tumbling into the dirt I rolled over him. As he got up I charged at him again. This time he didn't get up so fast. It gave me time to get to my slowing brothers. Charging into battle I tackled the white tom. Staring at me in amazement were my two brothers. Shaking off the dust I turned to them as a huge gray tom that was a mix of all the shades of gray looming over them to attack. Gathering up my strength I leaped over them and tackled the tom into the dirt. He landed with a thud as he hit the ground.

Then all of a sudden I knew his name. It was Raindrop. How I knew it I don't know, but I did. Stopping I glanced at the unmoved tom. His flank was slowly rising and falling. Looking around I grabbed his scruff I dragged him to the side. Rootspot noticed I had done that and had ran over. Looking at me he asked "Why would you help an enemy?" Shaking my head I looked into his eyes and spoke "We are all cats why must we fight in pure blood and war?" Letting out a purr he continued "Such wise words for such a young apprentice." Nodding my thanks I ran off into battle.

As the battle came to an end Darkclan warriors began to run off towards their territory. Nightstar came running toward me. "I saw you talking to Rootspot when you dragged Raindrop off to the side. Why did you help the enemy?" The word _enemy _rung in my ears. "Like I told Rootspot when he asked, we are all cats why must we battle in cold blood and war." "Ahh such wise words for an apprentice." Taking in the praise I continued "he also told me what you just did." Pausing for a moment I continued "also when I was a kit I had strange dreams. Ones that told me you have the powers of your father. Then today in battle I could feel Starclan cats helping me win against cats. Then I knew the name of the cat I had dragged away." Nodding Nightstar looked rather pleased "Ahh, I remember having those dreams. The powers that you have are being able to not getting wounded in battle, being able to see Starclan cats around you, seeing and hearing stuff other cats cant, you can see into cat's thoughts and I believe you got the power to know who you are fighting." Smiling I walked toward Pinepaw and Skypaw. "Are you guys ok?" I asked concerned. Skypaw answered first "you were amazing in battle and yes we are ok." Pinepaw walked over and nuzzled me. Purring we walked back home side by side as we always should be.

It had been a quarter of a moon since the battle and it was time for the medicine cats to go to the Starpool. So Spottedpelt and Snowpaw were heading out to meet the other clan medicine cats.

* * *

Hey whats up please review!!!

Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger. in the next chapter Snowpaw will get his full medicine cat name. Special thanks to Losttale for the rest of his name. Thanks!!!

Hope you like it so far!!!


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Snowpaws POV**

As we walked toward the Starpool I took in the smells around me. Then the smell of other clan cats caught my nose. Turning my head I saw Waterpaw with Reedwhisker from Fireclan, next I saw Stormflower with Acornpaw from Duskclan, and lastly I saw Rootspot who nodded and smiled at me then Ravenfeather who just looked away and walked on. Letting out a purr I walked u over to Waterpaw and Acornpaw who were talking about herbs and other stuff. "Hey." I called out as I neared them. Turning their heads they smiled and answered "hey I heard you are getting your full name today." Surprise overwhelmed me. "What, where did you hear that?" I asked as they gestured their heads toward the older cats. "We heard them talking and then Spottedpelt said you were getting your full name today." Nodding as a smile stretched across my face.

Once we got there Spottedpelt turned toward me and started the ceremony. "I Spottedpelt medicine cat of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help will serve his Clan for many moons to come. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowshine. Starclan honors you for your kindness and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat." Spottedpelt rested her muzzle on the top of my head as I licked her shoulder in respect. I could here the other cats chant my new name. "Snowshine! Snowshine!"

Happiness shown through me as I lay down and began to dream. Wisped away into darkness I fell into a sleep that was quickly woken up by a blinding light. Sitting up I saw cats around me. My head seemed to swirl. I was a full medicine cat now. Stuck in my thoughts until I heard Stonestars voice break in. "Hello there, so you're finally a full medicine cat. Well this is not my place so I will let Featherheart take over." I saw a gray she-cat walk towards me "Thank you Stonestar. Hello my name is Featherheart I was the medicine cat before Spottedpelt. I have a message for you _the long lived herb cat soon will fall ._" Nodding as the cats faded.

Standing up as other cats around me woke up. Feathetpelts words buzzed in my head like an angry bee. I decided I would tell Spottedpelt when we got home. As we walked I was eager to run so I could tell her sooner, but I stayed behind next to Ravenfeather. We talked a little and he congratulated me on receiving my full name. Other than that he didn't seem like he liked to talk a lot. In my early apprentice days I had learned he lost his father before he was born and he had watched his mom dye of a snake bite when he was an apprentice. So far he had a tough life. I felt bad for him and I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. For the first time I found out about his history and I had asked he nearly ripped my head off. From that day I learned to be careful for what I said to him.

As we neared the place where we separated I nuzzled the other cats before charging home. As I raced into the camp I was dead tired and I had won the race that we always had coming home. I had decided I would tell her tomorrow. Walking toward the den I curled up in my nest and went into a deep sleep.

**Wavepaws POV**

As light came into where I was asleep I woke up and let out a groan. I was still tired from the battle yesterday, but then I remembered I was going hunting today. Jumping out of bed I woke up Skypaw and Pinepaw.

I walked outside followed by Skypaw and Pinepaw who were both still half asleep. I went to find Nightstar. I found him in the medicine cats den saying good morning to Rainstorm who was healing well now. Calling Nightstar we padded out into the woods. I stopped all of a sudden, I had heard a raven. As it flew away I jumped up into the air and caught it swiftly coming down I snapped its neck. Nightstar sat there with a proud look on his face. Then with his tail he pointed to a squirrel. Spinning around I pounced on it and with a clean bite to the neck it went limp in my paws. Looking up at my father he nodded his approval. "At this rate you'll be a warrior in no time!" he commented. I buried my kills and we continued through the forest.

Stopping at the training clearing we started to do some battle training. "We will start with the back kick. This move is an explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully, then lash out with your back legs, taking your weight on your front paws." Nodding I tried it out on Nightstar. Doing what I was told it took a couple of tries, but I finally got it. "Next we will try the belly rake it's a fight-stopper. Slice with unsheathed claws across soft flesh of opponent's belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts you back in control." Jumping at my dad he pinned me down, but using the belly rake with my claws sheathed I took control again. "Wow, you catch on quickly. We have three more moves today. How about the front paw blow. It's a Frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. Claws sheathed. For my sake do it lightly." Nodding I leaped at him with all my might using what he told me I did it perfectly on my first try. "Next is not very hard it's called the Front paw strike. It's another Frontal attack. Slice downward with your front paw at the body or face of your opponent. Claws unsheathed." This time without hesitation I leapt at him taking him down and with my claws sheathed I clawed at his body and face with both paws. Getting up he continued his lesson "This will be the last move you will learn today its called leap-and-hold. It's Ideal for a small cat facing a large opponent. Spring onto your opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Be careful and watch for the drop-and-roll countermove, and try to jump free before you get squashed." Thinking for a second I attacked all of a sudden and used all the moves he had taught me.

Jumping out of battle I had a nic in my right ear and a small scratch on my leg. Sitting next to Nightstar I tried to catch my breath. Glancing over to him I saw he had a scratch on his stomach and two on his side then one near his tail. I sat there laughing. He looked at me and asked "what are you laughing about?" "This, I mean it's not even a battle and I got my first battle scars. I just thought it was funny is all." Looking at me for a moment then breaking into a fit of laughs we sat there laughing at ourselves.

"We better go collect you prey and head back to camp." Nodding we raced to the tree I had left my raven and squirrel under. As we dug them up I noticed we hadn't re done are scent marks. "Can we go and re-new are scent marks?" I asked. "Sure over here." Following him we sprayed are scents on the trees that bordered us and Fireclan.

**Nightstars POV**

Padding back to camp we met up with Skypaw and Sandheart. Nuzzling my sister we walked toward the camp with Skypaw and Wavepaw leading us talking about their first day as an apprentice. Reaching the camp I placed the fresh kill in the pile and turned to Wavepaw "Why don't you go find your brothers and relax then could you help the elders?" Nodding she scampered away. Heading toward the medicine cats den I got some Burdock. Padding in he asked polity for some. "What have you been doing that got you all scratched up like this?" Snowshine asked as he applied the Burdock to his wounds. "Practicing battle moves." Nodding he let out a chuckle. As he left he headed to his den to get a well earned rest.

**Wavepaws POV**

I decided to go help out the elders. Walking into their tree I nodded my hello to Twisttail and laid my tail on Cloudeyes shoulder to tell him where I was. "Do either of you need anything?" I asked. "Well actually I have a few ticks on my lower back and one up by my ear if you don't mind getting those." Twisttail answered. "Of course not I'll be right back with some Mousebile."

Padding over to the medicine cats den I pasted Leafpaw. Oh, he was so cute I loved him he was my crush. Bumping into him I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to share a rabbit later or something." Looking at him I answered "once in done with taking care of the elders I would love to." "Great if you don't mind I could help you." Surprise smashed into me. "Umm, Ya that would be great." "K lets go get Mousebile for ticks." Following him I thought does he like me oh I hope so.

Once we were done with cleaning out the elders den and taking their ticks off we went over to grab the rabbit. Dragging it over near the apprentice den we sat down to eat. One thing I didn't notice was Snowshine looking at us from a far his eyes gently. Thinking to himself _wow they would look great together._

**Leafpaws POV**

Sharing the rabbit with one of the cutest cats in the world made my heart almost skip a beat. She was a beautiful cat. She seemed to really like me to. I wonder what she would say if I moved my nest near hers I think I will. "I'll be right back." "Ok." Racing into the apprentice den I moved my nest and came back out. I had cleaned my fur and it was now slick and shiny. Smiling she giggled. Her laugh, oh how I loved her laugh. It was like the beat of humming bird's wings. Soft, gentle, and smooth almost like honey. Her voice broke through my thoughts "Do you want to go hunting with me?" She looked at me with her sea blue eyes. I could melt into those eyes. "Sure!" I meowed eagerly.

**Wavepaws POV**

Padding into the forest after asking Nightstar for permission we headed toward the great oaks. It was a great place to hunt on a starry night like this. With the moons light guiding us and our pelts brushing we headed through the forest. We walked slowly, I took in his scent. It was an earthy sweet scent that you can't forget easily and his eyes were a light brown color or even a honey color, but his pelt was soft and tan with a dark stripe down his back, he had a white underside. I could walk like this forever. Just the two of us. As the moonlight hit my back it seemed to make my light stripes shine like stars. As his pelt mixed in with mine I could feel heat coming off of him to me. As it grew darker I asked "Can we go back it's getting late and dark?" "Sure we can take the shot cut."Nodding as I followed when he all of a sudden turned to the right. Then just like that I could see the camp.

Padding into camp the two of us walked over to the apprentice den. Noticing he had moved his nest near mine I smiled as he laid down next to ne, as our pelts brushed and all I could hear was his shallow deep breathing. I to went into a deep sleep.

* * *

WOW!!! That was a long chapter!! I also put in some love bettween Wavepaw and Leafpaw. Oh, they look so cute. Please review. i might not write as much comming up. Sadly my vaction ended back in school = (


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Wavepaws POV**

Beams of light streamed in and woke me up. Lifting my head I noticed Leafpaws nest was empty. Probably on dawn patrol I thought to myself. Standing up I shock my pelt that was covered in bits of moss. Stepping out into the morning sun I stretched my legs and bounded over to Nightstar. "Hey what are we doing today?" I asked sleepily. "Well to wake you up we will go for a walk in the woods then battle train." Nodding we walked side by side into the woods.

As we walked I thought about the walk me and Leafpaw had done last night. Then I heard a voice and noticed Nightstar trying to get me to stop day dreaming. Shaking my head I began to listen. "As I was saying, it's Greenleaf right now so prey is plentiful." Nodding he continued. "That means other clans will be less likely to attack us, but always keep your senses alert." Nodding we padded into the battle training clearing. "Today we will learn Partner Fighting." Just as he said that Leafpaw and Crowfur walked in. "Perfect timing. As always Crowfur. Oh, and today we are practicing partner fighting." Nodding Crowfur turned to Leafpaw and murmured for him to try to fight him along with Wavepaw as help. Nodding Leafpaw happily scampered up next to me. "Normally two warriors who have trained and fought together will often instinctively fall into a paired defensive position, each protecting the other's back while fending off an opponent on either side. Slashing, clawing, and leaping together, battle pairs can be a whirlwind of danger for attackers. Since you haven't all you must do is learn to fight together. Almost as one, flowing like a current. Use all the battle moves you have learned." We nodded and both attacked Crowfur instinctively we both used the same moves. Once we had fought for a while Crowfur got up and shock his pelt. Looking at us stunned he began "Wow, I have never seen a more in sync pair then you to." Blushing I looked at Leafpaw and I knew what he was thinking. Then Nightstar broke in. "Next we will practice to play dead. It is especially effective in a tight situation, such as when you are pinned. Stop struggling and go limp. When your opponent relaxes his grip, thinking you are defeated, push yourself up explosively. This will throw off an unwary opponent and put you in an attacking position. Now Wavepaw I am going to have Leafpaw leap at you and all you have to do is go limp in his paws." Wow I thought to myself this is going to be easy. As he leapt at me and pinned me down a relaxed and went completely limp. Looking up I saw those big honey colored eyes staring down at me. Taking that moment in for a second before getting up and shaking my pelt just as Crowfur had. I sat down next to Leafpaw as Nightstar explained the next move to us it was called the scruff shake. "Just as its name sounds that's what you do. Well it's not exactly how it sounds you have to secure a strong teeth grip in the scruff of your opponent's neck; then shake violently until he or she is too rattled to fight back. Most effective against rats, since which are small enough to throw. A strong throw will stun or kill them." Both nodding we got up and went into the clearing to practice. When Leafpaw grabbed my scruff he grabbed it lightly. Not enough to break the skin or harm me. After a while of practicing that we continued to the next move. "The teeth grip will Target your opponent's extremities—the legs, tail, scruff, or ears—and sink in your teeth and hold. This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except your claws remain free to fight." Both leaping into a small fight with our claws sheathed we tussled in the dirt. Stirring up a dust storm. Backing out of fight both breathless we sat there laughing at the look of our pelts. The fur was sticking out in every direction. Nightstar and Crowfur sat there both thinking the same thing _young love_. "Next you will learn the upright lock. It is a final, crushing move on already weakened opponent. You must rear up on back legs and bring full weight down on opponent. If opponent does same, wrestle and flip him under you. This move makes you vulnerable to the belly rake, so requires great strength and speed." Then I caught Leafpaw glance at me and turn to start to practice the move. This time I leapt at him first. Bringing him to the ground I used the leap-and-hold and the front paw blow to weaken him. Then for the final crush rearing up on my back legs and bringing my full weight down on him. As the dust cleared he sat there trying to catch his breath than sat up straighter next to me. "Well I believe that's enough for today me and Crowfur are going back to camp. As for you two you will be hunting. You both did excellent on your training today."Taking in the praise I gestured for him to follow me into the woods to hunt.

By the time we got back to camp we had caught six mice, four birds, two squirrels and a very unlucky possum. Placing our kills in the fresh kill pile we went over to help with the elders, but everything was done. Guessing that maybe Skypaw and Pinepaw had cleaned it. Turning back to Leafpaw I asked "do you want to share the possum with me?" as he looked at me I looked into his thought. He was thinking of the day we had shared the rabbit. His voice snapped me back to the present. "I would love to."Scampering over to the fresh kill pile I grabbed the possum we had caught. As I did I could feel that it was still warm. Sitting down next to the apprentices scratching stump we began to eat. Taking a bite I felt the warm meat slip down my throat.

Once we were done we went for our daily walk in the woods. As we neared the Duskclan border I could smell their scents over lapping ours. Walking over to a nearby tree I smelt fresh Duskclan markers. Shaking my head I turned to Leafpaw who had come over to smell them. Dropping his head near the tree he drew it back in disgust. "We have to go back and warn Nightstar" Nodding we ran back taking the short cut.

Running into camp we went straight to the leaders den. As we passed other cats looked at us with questioned faces. "Nightstar are you in there." Then came his soft yet gruff voice. "I am Wavepaw, what do you need. Walking in I sat in front of him. "Leafpaw and I scented Duskclan markers on our border side." Nodding he walked out and jumped up to High Branch. His voice rang out loud and clear. "Two of my apprentices have scented Duskclan markers on our side of the border." Surprised gasps broke out in the crowd. Waiting for it to quit it down he continued. "Those two apprentices are Wavepaw and Leafpaw. We will attack Duskclan camp at once." Yowls of agreement sounded as Nightstar started to pick cats to go and attack. "Crowfur is your apprentice ready to go into battle?" He nodded at Nightstar. "Ok then Leafpaw, Wavepaw, Pinepaw, Grasswhisker, Skypaw, Sandheart, Barkfur, Rockstone, Hawkeyes, Beatlefur, Berrytail, and Frostwing will go as well." Looking back as we left the camp I noticed Snowshine. He was sitting there alone watching as we left for battle. Looking into his thoughts I saw he was wishing he could join them and that he didn't want his brother Leafpaw to get hurt. Turning back to the patrol I rushed to catch up with Leafpaw. "Hey." I called padding up to him. "Will you please be careful?" Chuckling he turned toward me "Of course I will and are we going to do the partner move if we can?" "Thank you and yes I can't wait to use my battle skills." Pressing closer to Leafpaw they walked toward the border.

Breaking into a run as they crossed the border into Duskclan territory. As we neared the camp we slowed to a walk as we hid in the shrubs. "Moonclan attack!" Nightstar yowled as our warriors poured into the camp. Staying close to Leafpaw I charged into battle. Leaping on to a black and white tom I used Front paw blow. Just as I had in training I crashed down on the apprentices head with sheathed claws. As he stumbled backward I slid under his belly tripping him as I did. As he crashed to the ground I leapt on him. As the dust cleared he had me held down. Looking up I could see he was going in for the killing bite. Horror struck me as I tried to squirm free of his tight grip. Going limp I tried to slide out but his grip was too tight. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of brown as the weight was lifted off of me. Getting up I saw Leafpaw tussling with the older apprentice. "Don't you ever lay a claw on him." I yowled as I flew through the air aimed for the black and white tom. Flinging him off of Leafpaw he was slammed hard against a tree stump. Stunned for a moment before scampering off into battle. Turning to Leafpaw I gestured to him that it was time to use partner fighting skills. Nodding we charged at a she-cat that was batting Pinepaw with her front paws. We moved almost as one as we took down the larger apprentice. Slamming him to the ground I let Leafpaw take him as I turned to Pinepaw. Checking him for wounds before in went to help Skypaw who was fighting of a large gray tom who I knew was named Swiftgrass. "Do you know partner fighting?" I asked quickly. Nodding he got out of the toms grip and we moved to a partner fighting skill.

For what seemed like moons the battle went on and on. Then I saw what I thought could be the worst thing to happen. Leafpaws body lay on its side as his flank rose and fell slowly. Rushing to his side I began to lick his wounds. I guess the news of me helping a warrior from another clan spread because almost at once Stormflower rushed over to help me. Seeing the pain in my eyes she licked my ear as encouragement. Applying cobwebs to his wounds he began to wake up. As he got to his paws his face brightened as he saw I was ok. Then a yowl sounded. "Moonclan retreat!" Thanking Stormflower before I ran off with Leafpaw leaning on my shoulder for support.

Nearing the camp Snowshine ran to his brother who was covered in blood. "Where did all this blood come from?" Leafpaw answered humorly "It's not mine." Laying Leafpaw down slowly he began to clean his fur. Walking out I walked over to my den and went into a fast and deep sleep.

* * *

Whoo!!!!!! A battle thats how we get things to move and get exciting. I hope you like it so far. How do you think Spottedpelt should die? and dont say of old age. thats boring. we need action. like a fire or flood. use your creativity. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Leafpaws POV**

As my eyes fluttered open and light beamed in I had to close them for a second to get used to the bright light. Opening them again I went to get up but as pain seared through my body I stopped and flopped back down. I noticed one of my eyes was covered in cobwebs. So were my side and leg. Then remembering the battle my mind flashed back to it. I saw Wavepaw being held down by Harepaw. I had leapt on him and attacked him then she had charged at him and knocked him off of me. Then she turned around to help Pinepaw and Skypaw. When she did that I was tackled by another warrior who had left me with scratches. I remember I had gone to Starclan but they said my time had not yet come and sent me back down to the battle. Then I had blacked out, but I heard Stormflower and Wavepaw come to my side and then the battle had ended and I was taken back to camp. Then was laid down in the medicine cats den and woke up here. Then I spotted some poppy seeds which I quickly ate and swallowed. Closing my eye that wasn't covered I took in a breath trough my nose. I could smell Wavepaw and Snowshine coming in. When Wavepaw saw I was ok her face brightened and she rushed to my side. "You're ok thank Starclan I was so worried." Surprise overwhelmed her had she really just said that. "I mean we were all worried." Letting a giggle escape "I know what you meant." Reaching up to lick her check. Her face tightened as my tongue rasped over her check then softening she lied down next to me. Breathing in her sweet scent I pressed closer as I laid back down and went to sleep.

**Wavepaws POV**

Staying next to him for a second before Nightstar called her to go hunting with Pinepaw and Skypaw. Careful not to wake Leafpaw she got to her feet and padded out to join Skypaw and Pinepaw. Heading out into the forest I lead them toward where Leafpaw and I hunt at night. Heading toward the Great Oaks we began to hunt. There were tons of mice in between the roots of the trees. We also caught two ravens and a thrush. Then I noticed some Bitterroot (a root that tastes bitter but makes wounds heal quicker.) running over to it I grabbed a mouthful of the roots. "What are you getting Bitterroot for?" Skypaw asked padding over to his sister. Through a mouthful of it I answered "It's for Leafpaw and his wounds." Giggling "You mean your love?" Shooting back at her "Ya _my love_ as you put it. Anyway we need it in case of a battle." Nodding as she walked off with Pinepaw.

Rolling my eyes I followed them. Nearing the camp I heard screeching and hissing cats as if a battle was erupting. I was right I saw a flash of orange. Oh, great foxes I thought charging into camp. Going straight to the medicine cat den I dropped off the roots and then went outside to protect the den. Leaping as a fox neared me I scratched viciously at the soft skin on its back. Yelping in pain it reared up and crashed down on me. Rolling over to avoid being landed on, I went for another fox that had tried to get near the medicine cats den. Sliding under its belly I clawed a huge gash in his soft parts of his belly. He fell to the ground as blood poured out of the wound. As other foxes noticed the fallen warrior they began to retreat. Was this their leader? I thought. Had I just saved the clan? Warriors were sent after the foxes to chase them out of our territory. Padding into the medicine cats den as it began to storm I went to see Leafpaw.

He was waking up "What happened? Why are you all scratched up?" he asked concerned. "Oh, we had a battle with foxes." Astonishment passed over his face. I nosed the Bitterroot over to him. "I brought you this for your wounds." Looking down at the roots in front of him he looked up at me "Thank you. I hope to be training again soon. Its so boring sitting here listening to Spottedpelt tell me medicine cat stories. I mean some are good but others bore me to sleep." Letting a small giggle out I pressed closer to him as he struggled to his feet. Together we padded out into the clearing. "I miss our walks in the woods." He told me as he looked at me with soft eyes. "Me too." I whispered back. We padded into the woods as he leaned on my shoulder. We walked slowly at first but as his legs began to stretch out he came off my shoulder and we began to trot. We walked around till Moonhigh before heading home.

Returning back we got a greeting from Snowshine "You are walking on four paws!" Astonishment sounded in his voice. "Yes I am. May I please return to apprentice duties?"He asked looking up at him with pleading eyes. Thinking for a moment then he answered. "Fine just be careful. Please don't open the wounds again. "Ya I was planning to do that on purpose." He replied in a sarcastic voice as he padded over to the apprentice den. Shaking his head Snowshine padded away into the woods to hunt for herbs. It had begun to rain by the time I had gone to bed. Hearing the rain on the ferns was almost a lullaby that I went to sleep to. The last thing I heard before going to bed was a boom of thunder then the soft hum of Leafpaws purr. Pressing closer to him I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and it was still raining. Only Duskclan could enjoy this. I thought as I padded out of the den. (Duskclan is like Riverclan, Moonclan is like Thunderclan, Darkclan is Shadowclan, and then Fireclan is Windclan.) Stretching I headed toward the medicine cats den only to hear her talking to Dawncloud who had recently discovered she was having Sandhearts kits. I was happy for my uncle. Waiting for their conversation to end and Dawncloud to leave I sat patiently outside the den. Once she had left and gone to the nursery I walked in. "I need some moss for the elders den. May I have some please?" I asked. Nodding Spottedpelt slowly went to the back of her den. Gathering the moss she came back out and gave it to me. Thanking her I padded over to the elders den. I passed Sorreltail who was heading to the nursery she was pregnant with Brackenclaws kits. I couldn't wait to get this chore over with I ran and then quickly cleaned it out. Padding into the forest I went over to a stream to wash my paws. Then I saw Talonfang and Leafclaw walking side by side. Was everyone in love? It was getting on my nerves. Splashing at my reflection I saw rain drops begin to fall. I didn't want to go back to the camp so soon. I decided to take a walk through the territory.

Wandering toward the to-legged barn I stopped. I had spotted a small orange and white cat stalking a mouse. Pouncing he caught it and killed it instantly. He spotted me and began to walk toward me. Standing there until he reached the border he stopped. How did he know where our territory ended? Sprinting toward him I slowed as I neared. "Hello there." The tom meowed friendly. Tilting my head I replied "Hi, umm who are you." I asked. Gesturing with his head toward the barn he answered "I live there my names Blaze, but I've always dreamed of living in the wild and a clan cat." That was astonishing "how do you know of the clans?" "My dad used to live there his name was Shadowclaw but he left clan life to get out of the blood and war that was started between the clans. That's when he meant my mom. They fell in love and had me. I hate living in the barn. We don't live with the two-legs but their stench fills the air." Thinking for a moment. "Would you like to join Moonclan?" I asked boldly. Stepping back he answered. "Don't you have to ask your leader?" I had forgotten that. "I will pretend I had captured you. Anyway he's my dad. He will understand." Nodding he stepped over the border and followed me home.

As we entered I told him to keep his tail and head held high. Cries of surprise and hisses broke out as we walked through. "What is this?" my dad asked as he eyed the small tom. "His name is Blaze and I found him at the border he wishes to join Moonclan." Replying boldly. Nightstar walked around the young cat then continued. "Well you know the code Wavepaw but he does harvest clan blood." "Can he please stay Nightstar?" Thinking about it for a minute he answered "Fine he may stay, but he must prove he is loyal to use. Also I would like to visit your barn." Nodding Blaze thanked him. "Also you will need an apprentice name. From now until you receive your warrior name you will be called Blazepaw and your mentor will be Breezetail." Going over to the cat that Nightstar had gestured to as he said the name Breezetail. Breezetail stared at the young apprentice before going and touching noses with him. "We will go and battle train." he said more warmly as he walked by me with Blazepaw.

Leafpaw had seen the orange and white cat and walked over to me. "Who is that?" "Oh, that's Blazepaw I found him at the border and he asked to join our clan. His dad was Shadowclaw from Darkclan." Nodding he took a long stretch. "Do you want to go hunting?" he asked as he stood back up. "Sure just a second." Without waiting for an answer I ran over to the medicine cats den. "Snowshine I need something that will make me smell good." Nodding he came back with a small amount of Chervil (a sweet smelling plant with large, spreading fernlike leaves and small white flowers.) "You going on a date with my brother Leafpaw?" he meowed sarcastically. Mimicking him I replied "if it's any of your concern we are just going on a walk in the woods." Rolling his eyes he walked back to organize herbs. Sticking my tongue out at him I walked back out and toward Leafpaw. "Ready to go?" I asked looking at him with a dreamy look on my face. "Sure!" he answered as he raced me to the Great Oaks. Panting hard I ran with the powers of Starclan coursing through my veins. Reaching the trees before him I scurried up one waiting for him to get there. As he got to the tree he looked around with a confused look on his face. "Surprise!" I yelled jumping down from the branch on top of him. Letting out a yowl of surprise that turned into a laugh we got up and shook off. We ran toward the grassy clearing. He got there first this time. Once I got there he jumped out from behind a rock and tackled me to the ground. We lay on our backs and gazed up at the stars. "Wow, to think those are all dean warriors." Nodding I replied back. "I know." Laying there next to him I wished that moment would last forever. Moving my eyes to make it so I could see him in the corner. I gazed at his glossy pelt for a second then stood up and shook the grass off. "Do you want to walk through the forest now?" I asked as he stood up. "Ok lets go." he answered and stood next to me.

We just walked we didn't run, hunt or talk. Just walked side by side. Heading through the underbrush he made sure no branches hit me. As we entered the real forest we passed Blazepaw who winked at me as a joke. Leafpaw looked at him and glared. "It was just a joke. You know I love you. I just gave him the wish he wanted. To be in a clan not a loner." Looking back at me he huffed out a long breath. "Fine I forgive him." "Good." We walked back to camp were we headed for the apprentice den. As we got there we spotted a new nest. It was Blazepaws. Lying down next to Leafpaw I fell to sleep as the pitter patter of the rain started to fall outside the den.

* * *

Hope you like it so far. When do you think Spottedpelt should die? Soon or later i need ideas. HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Moons seemed to fly by as me and Leafpaw (now called Leaffang) grew closer. I missed having him in the apprentice den though. I now slept near Skypaw and Pinepaw who had grown larger and were harder to share a nest with. I was close to becoming a warrior and happy about it. Now that both Dawncloud and Frostwing had their kits the nursery was crowded and the camp was noisy.

Dawnclouds kits were Dapplekit who was a frisky tortoiseshell tom, and Geyserkit who was a mellow gray and white she-cat. Then Frostwings kits were Eaglekit who was a brown she-cat with a white underside, Glistenkit who was a gray she-cat whose pelt almost glistened in the sun, Gentlekit was a small black and white tom, and Silverkit who was a silver tom. Spottedpelt had resumed her warrior duties after her kits were made apprentices. Their mentors are Crowfur for Patchpaw and Rockstone for Crowpaw.

Walking out into the bright morning sun a gust of wind hit me almost knocking me off my paws. Lucky for me Leaffang was behind me and caught me by my scruff as I was blow off my feet. Blushing a little I thanked him. "I was wondering would you still go hunting with me if I asked." "Sure just ask." "Do you want to go hunting with me?" Nodding we darted off into the woods.

As we emerged from the fern tunnel I pounced on him and we tumbled down a nearby pond. Getting up I shook my pelt. Looking into the river I saw a Starclan cat. It started to speak to me. "Hello, I am Shadowclaw and I am Blazepaws father. Will you please tell him I have died from a rouge attack? Also that I am proud he went to live in Moonclan and not Darkclan. Darkclan was a bad clan that taught their kin to fight in cold war."As he began to fade I called out "I will and he will be happy you approved of his choice." Leaffang padded up beside me "who were you talking to?" Looking around I finally started to tell him about my powers.

"Wow, never in a million moons would I think I would ever hear that, but I do believe you. Why didn't you tell me?" all of a sudden he had a hurt look in his eyes. At a loss for words I answered him slowly "well, how and when would I have told you? I did trust you I just didn't know how to tell you." Looking at me his face was happier "Oh, ok well what do you want to do on our woods walk today?" Tilting my head I thought for a second. "We could just walk and talk I would like that." Nodding we started toward the moorlands of Fireclan. "Hey have you noticed that Glistenkit seems to watch intently whenever Spottedpelt or Snowshine use herbs? Do you think she wants to be a medicine cat?" Pausing for a moment I answered "I agree and well Spottedpelt has been rather weak lately so if she passes soon I guess Glistenkit could be a medicine cat apprentice." Nodding we walked home in silence.

_3 moons pass_

**Leaffangs POV**

As I passed the nursery I heard Glistenkit ask to go and watch the medicine cat. I lifted my paws as she ran over to the medicine cats den. I couldn't help but laugh as I headed over to the fresh kill pile. I then saw Spottedpelt head out of camp to collect herbs I guessed. Looking up at the sky I noticed rain clouds had begun to form. A small trickle of rain had begun to fall. Shaking the wetness from my nose I continued to eat my mouse. Then feeling rather tired I headed toward the warriors den and fell asleep to the sound of the rain. I remembered doing this when I slept in the apprentice den it was like a lullaby.

**Spottedpelts POV**

Padding out into the woods I headed toward the stream that ran through our territory. It wasn't a moving stream so you could call it a lake but to me it was a stream. Nosing around I found some Tansy, Water mint, Lavender, Juniper berries and Poppy seeds. Collecting them I placed them in a pile when I heard a splash! Then I saw three small heads thrashing wildly in the waves. Those heads were Eaglekit, Dapplekit and Silverkit. I could see Dapplekit trying to hold Eaglekit above the waves. Leaping into the cold water I swam like a Duskclan warrior. As I neared the kits I grabbed Silverkit by the scruff and ordered Eaglekit and Dapplekit to latch onto my back. As they clambered on I swam toward the shore were I saw Snowshine, Leaffang and Wavepaw waiting. Taking in a huge breath I surged forward. Reaching the shore I dropped the placed the three kits down. Laying down I knew I was headed to Starclan. Summoning Snowshine he padded over, "I couldn't have had a better apprentice…" my voice trailed off as I broke off into coughs. "As I was saying you will make an amazing medicine cat. I advise you take Glistenkit as your apprentice, she seems interested in herbs." Resting my head at Snowshines paws I whispered into the wind "Good bye." Then closed my eyes for the last time. Stepping up I followed Featherpelt and Featherheart into the sky where I could see Swiftheart and Duskbelly waiting for me. Nuzzling them as I reached them I looked down at my body. I could see Wavepaw looking back at me and Snowshine pressing his head into my soaked fur. The tree kits were huddled behind Leaffang with a terrified expression on their faces. Turning away I whispered my final good bye and followed the other cats to Starclan.

**Leaffangs POV**

As we walked back to camp I helped carry Spottedpelts body. Resting her down in the clearing I could see cats begin to come out and mourn for their lost clanmate. Then I heard Nightstars voice break in. "What happened?" he asked as he looked down at his lost sister. (**They are brother and sister if you look back in chapter 11) **Dapplekit was the one who answered "it was my fault, it was my idea to follow Spottedpelt into the woods. Then we got lost and tried to jump on the stepping stones, but we slipped and fell into the water. Then Spottedpelt came and rescued us but sacrificed her life for ours." Nightstar looked down at the young kit. "You use such bold words. That will help you later in life." Dapplekit, Eaglekit and Silverkit looked up surprised. They all thought they would be punished. "We will mourn for our dead then will Twisttail and Crowfur help bury Spottedpelt?" Nodding cats began to gather around the medicine cat. I saw Nightstar walk into the woods followed by Rainstorm. Bowing my head I began to mourn for my friend. What I didn't know was she was right beside me.

**Spottedpelts POV**

When I got to Starclan I had a choice to make stay on Earth and stay with my clanmates for a little while only they couldn't see me. (Except Wavepaw and Nightstar.)Or go to Starclan. I picked stay with my clan for a little while. What Leaffang didn't know was I was right beside him. Wavepaw could see and hear me. As she walked into the woods I followed her. Once we were far enough from the camp she turned to me. "Why aren't you in Starclan?" She asked confused. "I had a choice and I choose to stay here for a while." "Oh, well how long are you here?" "I don't know they didn't tell me." Glancing around I saw Wavepaw disappear within the brambles. Sitting there alone a cool breeze swept through and ruffled my fur. Shivering I thought about my decision as I curled up in a hollow log and fell into a restless sleep.

**Wavepaws POV**

Emerging through the brambles and into camp I went and sat by Spottedpelts body. Pressing my nose into her fur I took in her scent. No longer was I a sweet herby scent but now a cold and _different_ scent. I stayed there till it was Moonhigh then I went to_ my_ place. I decided I would go to the hill where Leaffang and I had always gone as apprentices to gaze as Silverpelt. I walked slowly as I took in the scents and noises around me. Then I heard a twig crack. I froze and sniffed the air. It was Fireclan scent by the smell of it a young apprentice that seemed hurt. Smelling even deeper I somehow recognized the scent. The cat was Swallowpaw. "Swallowpaw why are you here?"I called out bravely. Then a new smell hit my nose it was Spottedpelts. I could see her next to me. As Swallowpaw emerged through the ferns he looked at Spottedpelts ghostly figure. "Can you see her?" I asked confused. Nodding he stammered as he spoke. "I always been able to…do this…I didn't think any other cat could." "Neither did I." I breathed. He heard me though. "Wait what other cats have this ability that you know?" "My dad Nightstar can and me, but that's all I know." "What other powers do you have?" Beginning to list them "well I can see Starclan cats around me, not get hurt in battle, hear, smell and see other cats cant, I have the powers of Starclan coursing through my veins, I know who I am fighting or who is near me, and I can see into other cat's thoughts." Nodding he told me his powers. "I have all those except the one where you can know who you are near or fighting." Nodding the questions popped into my head. "Why are you here anyway?" "I was having strange dreams that told me I had to go wave on the moon. So I thought I had to go to Moonclan and meet a cat with the word wave in her or his name." Nodding I purred "well my name is Wavepaw and I have had those same dreams only they told me a swallow will land in front of you asking for help. I didn't know what they meant so I just pushed them to the back of my mind" "well my names…" I finished his sentence for him "Swallowpaw, I know." His eyes opened wide with astonishment. "Well the dream has been fulfilled. I must go now." I said turning around. I could feel his eyes following me. Was he falling for me and was I falling for him? "No!!!! I wasn't I liked Leaffang not a Fireclan apprentice." I told myself firmly. Turning back I meowed my good bye to him as he turned and left. Looking up to the sky I noticed it was a very starry night and that the stars seemed to glow with pride. I headed over to the hill and lied down beneath Silverpelt. Not knowing it I soon drifted off to sleep.

Waking up I raced back to camp on the way I ran into Leaffang. "Wavepaw your ok!!!" his meow was filled with excitement and relief. "I am I went over to the hill where you and me gazed at Silverpelt every night." Sniffing my pelt his eyes flared. "There's Fireclan scent on you, where were you?" "Oh, that I met a small Fireclan apprentice named Swallowpaw with the same powers as me." His eyes cooled down as I told him I wasn't meeting another cat. "Oh, well you were not in camp so I got scared and came to search for you. You better get back, but first clean the scent off your pelt." Nodding I sat down and began to clean myself. Once I was down I raced back to camp.

**Leaffangs POV**

Shaking my head I thought to myself "should I trust her?" finally I told myself **yes**. Then a familiar scent filled my nose. Then I saw Spottedpelt standing in front of me. I was at a loss for words as she spoke. "I have come to tell you do not worry your future is safe Wavepaw will not fall for Swallowpaw. So I advise you trust her. She loves you more than life its self." As she began to fade I stood there with my mouth open. Closing it I raced back to camp after Wavepaw.

* * *

Im so sorry i made a mistake in the 3rd updated allergiances under Freezetides kits if you read that i meant to put her kits names as Swakkowpaw and Flowerpaw sorry about that. anyway hope you liked it!!!! review please


	30. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Wavepaws POV**

I neared the camp. How could he not believe me? That mouse-brained tom. I thought as I headed over to the medicine cats den. Peeking my head in I called out "Snowshine are you in there?" I heard him answer me but I couldn't understand him for there was a fit of coughing that blocked out his voice. Sniffing the air I could smell herbs, sickness, and Berrytail. Then Snowshines scent hit my nose as he padded out of his den. He looked tired and overworked. His eyes lit up in alarm. "You're not sick to?" Shaking my head I reassured him "no I'm not sick. Actually I had a question." Nodding his head he told me to continue. "If I knew a cat that had the same powers as me should I tell you?" "Yes you should by the way who is this cat you speak of?" Scuffling my paws I answered "his name is Swallowpaw he's from Fireclan." Nodding he turned back to work as I left.

Inside her den was cool and dark, but as I came out the sunlight hit me. It made me blink and step back. At the last blink I saw that Leaffang was sitting in front of me. He had a regretful look on his face. "I'm sorry, I believe you." He stammered. Tilting my head I brought my head under his chin and purred. "I forgive you." Looking up I asked "do you still want to go hunting with me before the sun sets." Looking down at me with warm eyes he nodded.

Pelts brushing we walked into the woods. Looking around my mind went back to the first time we had walked here. _We walked to Great Oaks. Breathing in his earthy scent we reached the Great Oaks. "Can we go back it's getting late?" "Sure this way." He had all of a sudden turned to the right and just like that we were in the camp._ "Hey, you want to ditch hunting and go over to the Star Gazing hill?" his voice snapped me out of my flash back. "You gave it a name! I love it by the way. To answer your question I would love that." "Great race you there." Without waiting for an answer the brown tom darted through the forest his paws didn't even seem to touch the ground. Racing after him I caught up and we walked the rest of the way there.

Climbing the hill I could see the spot I met Blazepaw. Pausing for a second I could almost see the scene unfold before my eyes. Him stalking the mouse, catching it, seeing me, padding over, us talking, and then finally asking for him to join Moonclan. Was I wrong to do that? I couldn't be. "You coming or what?" Leaffang broke into my thought. Nodding I ran up the hill and next to him. "Are you all right? You seem distracted." Looking back at him I lied "Ya, I'm ok." Still unconvinced he laid down next to me. Snuggling closer we stared at Silverpelt together. "I heard Nightstar talking with Sandheart and Crowfur. He was saying something about making you warriors tomorrow." My face lit up. "Really? I hope I get a good warrior name. Something like Waveleap, Waveheart, or even Wavedancer." "They mentioned Wavedancer and Wavecrash. Then for Pinepaw they said Pinefur or Pineprickle and for Skypaw they noted he should be called Skyeagle." Nodding my head I listen the replied. "I really hope I get Wavedancer." "Same I like the name. It fits you." Blushing I turned my breeze to let the wind ruffle my fur. Breathing in the warm Greenleaf air. Looking up at Silverpelt I noticed a shooting star. "Make a wish." I murmured to Leaffang. "My wish already came true." Purring I snuggled closer but soon got up by the sound of hissing cats.

Rushing back to camp I saw flying claws and blood splattered in our clearing. Nervous queens herded their kits into the nursery. Darkclan had invaded our camp! Then I noticed a small black pelt that belonged to Shadowpaw. Leaffang had caught up with me and now stood beside me filled with surprise. Then he noticed his brother Snowshine being taunted by an older warrior. Rushing at him he yowled "leave him alone. Pick on someone your own rank!!!" the warrior was dazed once he had gotten up but soon regained his head. "I'm a warrior not a young apprentice like you Leaf_paw_!" he spat in defense. Circling the older warrior he spat back. "You irritating piece of fox-dung what did I say leave my brother alone and the names Leaffang." He said as he launched himself at Teareyes. Then I charged into my own battle against a white she-cat with a bit of black on her tail. Her name was Snowstorm.

**Leaffang**

I had known this warrior as an apprentice he was made a warrior a moon before me, but he had as much defense as a new born kit. Staring down at the heavily bleeding tom I hissed into his ear. "Never lay a claw on my brother again unless you want to be fox food." His body flinched as I hissed in his ear. Giving my brother one last nod I ran into the thick of battle. Claws and teeth flew through the air. Careful to avoid them I reached the cat I wanted to get even with."Branchtail turn and face me and stop taking all your anger out on Pinepaw. I mean it's not his fault your parents hated you causing them to leave the clan. It's your fault! If you weren't such an annoying, selfish, and self centered piece of crow-food they might have stayed." I could almost see the steam rising from the toms back as he flew himself at me. My mind went back to the first gathering I forget what I did but because of him I had to clean out the elders den for a moon. Fighting back even harder I slit open a large gash in his side and flank. Breathing hard, but not giving in he flew through the air in one swift movement. Holding up my two front feet he crashed head first into them. Falling to the ground I hissed as I turned. As the battle came to the end the retreat was sounded. Darkclan warriors retreated with their heads and tails low to the ground. Yowls of victory broke out throughout the clan. I could see Wavepaw cleaning her wounds. Padding over I could see Nightstar climbing the branch to address the clan.

"Moonclan, I have spoken with Sandheart and Grasswhisker. They both believe that their apprentices are ready to become warriors. Is that correct?" the two mentors answered "yes we do." Calling Wavepaw up he continued "Very well then I leader of Moonclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and is ready to become a warrior. Wavepaw to you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan I grant you your warrior name. Wavepaw from now you will be known as Wavedancer. Moonclan welcomes you as a full warrior." As the clan cheered her new name I ran to touch noses with her. Next was Pinepaws turn. Nightstar called the small apprentice up to High Branch. "I leader of Moonclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and is ready to become a warrior. Pinepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even with the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan I grant you your warrior name. From now on you will be known as Pinesoul. Moonclan welcome you as a full warrior." He jumped down and Wavedancer ran to touch noses with her brother. Last was Skypaws turn. Calling the light gray tom up to High Branch. "I leader of Moonclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble clan and is ready to become a warrior. Skypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even with your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan I grant you your warrior name. From now on you will be known as Skyeagle. Moonclan welcomes you as a full warrior." He jumped down as the clan chanted the new warrior's name. He was greeted my Pinesoul and Wavedancer. Nightstar continued to the three new warriors. "You will sit vigil tonight." Nodding the new warriors raced off to the fresh kill pile. They each grabbed something then went to eat it before their vigil. I walked over to Wavedancer who was eating a rabbit. I thought to myself _wow that was the first food we shared as apprentices._ Sitting down beside her she gestured with her nose to have some. Nodding my thanks I bent down to eat it. As the sun began to set Skyeagle, Pinesoul, and Wavedancer went to sit at the entrance of the camp for their vigil.

**Wavedancers POV**

As the sun peeked through the trees I stretched and nudged Pinesoul and Skyeagle to their feet. Shaking their pelts they walked into camp and headed to the warriors den. I noticed Leaffang all alone cleaning his pelt and small wounds from yesterday's battle. Sneaking up behind him I began to gently lick his back with long soothing strokes. He flinched in surprise but soon saw it was me and meowed a greeting. "Good morning Wave_dancer_." "Good morning." I simply said before returning to his back. Nightstar walked by then and purred "this reminded me as you and your mother when we were young warriors. "He told me with his soft green eyes. Purring back I walked over to nuzzle him then whispered. "Don't embarrass me dad." I told him in a stern hushed voice. Walking back to Leaffang I asked him if he wanted to go hunting. "We always go hunting why don't we go down to the Duskclan border?" Nodding we raced down to the river.

Out of breath we sat down in the cool shade near the water. When we heard a rusting and two Duskclan apprentices walked out. They were scrawny and weak. They shuddered in fear when they saw us. Leaffang leapt forward bearing his teeth. "We don't want to hurt y…you." The bigger one stammered. Then the second one chimed in. "I am Dustpaw and this is my brother Harepaw we need your clans help." Sitting down Leaffang asked what they needed. "Darkclan and Fireclan are attacking our clan we need more warriors to fight them off." Their begging eyes looked up at us. "Fine follow us back to camp." I yowled to them before breaking into a run as we raced back to the clan. Leaffang stayed back for a moment and checked to see if there were more warriors in the bushes before following us.

"We need help!!!" I yowled as we entered the camp. Cries of anger, confusion, and astonishment broke out as they saw the two apprentices. Nightstar walked toward us "what is it?" he asked eyeing the two apprentices. "Darkclan and Fireclan are attacking Duskclans camp and they need help." Thinking he turned away and jumped up to High Branch and began to yell out names. "Rainstorm, Pinesoul, Skyeagle, Leaffang, Barkfur, Sandheart, Beatlefur, Rockstone, Wavedancer, Grasswhisker, Crowpaw, Patchpaw, Hawkeyes, Spottedpath, and Brackenclaw will help attack. We must move fast!!!" he yowled jumping down and bolting for the forest with the patrol behind him. Then a prophecy rang in my ears _Moon and Dusk will overcome a Dark Fire. _Does this mean we will win this battle? I asked myself as I charged forward with Leaffang by my side.

My lungs screamed for air as my paws skimmed the grass, my sides heaving I ran on. Stopping at the top of the hill I looked down at the once peaceful gathering area. Now it was covered in blood, screeching cats and fur. I searched the clearing for Swallowpaw. Then I saw his pelt, he was battling Mossfire. Charging down the hill I skidded to a halt as I saw a motionless Raincloud. No he can't be dead I thought rushing over to him. He and I had been good friends at the gatherings. He also was one of the nicest cats I've ever met. Acornpaw was at his side applying cobwebs to his wounds. He was still breathing as I reached him. Then I heard a voice call out behind me. "You caring for other clans now Wave_kit?_" the voice taunted. Turning around I was fast enough to see Puddlestep launch himself into the air at me. Dodging the attack I swiped a claw across his ear. Blood started to ooze around the cut. Snarling he turned and swiped a paw across my muzzle. Blood filled around my nose. _So much for my powers_ I thought shaking my head as scarlet drops flew to the ground. Leaping into the air I landed on his back. Yowling in surprise I clung on as he tripped and started to roll down the hill. I could see my brother Pinesoul racing after us. As he stopped at the bottom I could see his paw was disfigured. He winced in pain as I snarled and scampered up the hill after my brother.

Looking across the clearing I could see Nightstar being held down. Then there was Leaffang being attack by a senior Darkclan warrior. Lastly there was Skyeagle fighting off Brownstar, but then I saw Pinesoul rush to help him. Looking back at Nightstar and then at Leaffang I had to choose over my mate or my father and clan leader. The blood pounded in my ears finally I charged after Nightstar and tackled Stormpath. Nightstar gave me a thankful nod and continued to fight Stormpath. Turning my head I rushed after Leopardpounce. Grabbing him by the scruff as I leapt over him I was able to free Leaffang from his claws. Leopardpounce turned at me and tackled me holding me down. Struggling under his grasp I could feel blood oozing out of the many cuts in my side. Gaining strength I threw him off and across the clearing. He didn't get up or open his eyes. He was dead. His neck had broke from the impact. Staring down in horror at the other clan cat. I glanced at him for a moment before looking up to Silverpelt. A new star seemed to twinkle in the sky. Bowing my head in respect I walked away with a sad glint in my eyes.

As the retreat was yowled we charged through the woods back to our camp. Running to catch up with Leaffang. "Hey!" I called out as I passed him. Turning his head as he ran he almost crashed into a tree, swiftly avoiding it he answered me. "Oh, hey." "I was wondering if you, this is going to be a weird question, but…" his voice trailed off. "You were wondering if I would take you as my mate?" I said finishing his sentence. "Ummm, ya that was it." Blushing "I would love to have **you** as a mate. No cat could be a better choice." Nuzzling him we walked back to camp. The moonlight guiding our way as Silverpelt gleamed from above.

Reaching the camp cats began to split off and go to different dens.

The next morning was time for Eaglekit, Glistenkit, Gentlekit, Silverkit, Geyserkit, and Dapplekits apprentice ceremony. As Nightstar called the meeting cats began to pour out of different dens. Once all settled I noticed the six kits sitting side by side at the foot of the Highbranch as Nightstar addressed the clan.

"This is a proud day for Moonclan, by naming apprentices we show Moonclan will survive and remain strong. Eaglekit will you please come up here." As the kit scampered up Nightstar sat patiently with a proud look on his face as he looked at his clan. Once Eaglekit was up he continued. "Eaglekit, from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Eaglepaw. I have chosen Wavedancer to mentor you." Meeting Wavedancers surprised face he spoke to her. "Wavedancer I was your mentor and I expect you to pass your knowledge down from you to Eaglepaw, and teach her your skills and wisdom. Though you are a young warrior you learned fast as an apprentice and I trust you with her" he said with a proud look on his face as Eaglepaw ran over to touch noses with her mentor. "Next I would like Dapplekit to come up here please."As he jumped up Nightstar looked pleased as the kit showed no weakness as he met the leaders face. "From now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Dapplepaw and Leaffang will be your mentor. Yet another young warrior but I see wisdom and strength in both your eyes." Looking at Leaffang as he squeezed through the cats that sat in front of Highbranch. Once he was up and Nightstar could meet his gaze he continued. "Leaffang I trust you to care and train Dapplepaw to become as good as a warrior you have become." As Dapplepaw ran over he seemed to have an extra kick in his run. Next was Gentlekits turn. "Gentlekit from now until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Gentlepaw. I have picked Iceheart to mentor you. I trust you will pass the knowledge you know down to young Gentlepaw." Nodding Iceheart jumped up to touch noses with his apprentice. Turning his attention back to the meeting he called up Silverkit. "Silverkit from now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw and Pinesoul will be your mentor. Pinesoul your mentor was Grasswhisker and I trust you to pass on your knowledge and skills to Silverpaw." Nodding he reached down to touch noses with the young apprentice. "Next will Geyserkit please come up here? Geyserkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Geyserpaw and your mentor will be…" his voice trailed off as he searched the clearing for a certain cat. "Skyeagle." He concluded. Skyeagles head shot up and he soon leapt p to Highbranch. "Your mentor was Sandheart and I trust you will pass the knowledge and skills that she passed down to you." Nodding he stepped forward as his apprentice walked up and gently touched his nose to hers. Lastly was Glistenkits turn. She was waiting patiently at the bottom of Highbranch. "As for Glistenkit, she has chosen the path as a medicine cat. Snowshine will you please take over then?" Nodding Snowshine jumped up next to Glistenkit. "Cats of Moonclan as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has a good memory for herbs and would like to become my apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Glistenpaw." Nightstar stepped forward and continued. "Glistenpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Snowshine?" Glistenpaw answered with a glint of bold and willingness in her eyes. "Yes, Nightstar."Turning back to Snowshine she stepped back In front of Glistenpaw. "Then at half-moon you must travel to Starpool, to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats."Nightstar stepped in beside Snowshine. "The good wishes of all Moonclan will go with you." He said as Snowshine touched noses with his new apprentice. Nightstar stepped in front of them and spoke out. "Moonclan is lucky to have so many new apprentices and we thank Starclan for the plentiful of prey that runs in our territory." He yowled as he bent his head in respect to Starclan.

As the meeting came to a close I walked off with Eaglepaw by my side. Turning toward her I saw her eyes glancing dreamily at Dapplepaw. "You like him don't you?" I asked. "Yes, I do we are such good friends and he really seems to like me." Purring "should we ask if they want to go on a small patrol with us?" Her eyes lit up. "Oh, would you!" Padding toward them I asked and soon we were charging over to the Star Gazing hill. It had great hunting grounds. The two young apprentices kept up well despite their youth. Once we were there we showed them how to hunt. "You put your front paws down and creep along the undergrowth. Be careful you don't let your tail drop to the ground or it could scare your prey. That's it nice and slow making sure you don't let you paws make a ton of noise." After hunting we headed back to camp as it started to get dark. We brought back mice and a couple of ravens. Heading off to our dens we went into a much needed sleep.


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Wavedancers POV**

Days went by and we trained our apprentices sometimes together and sometimes apart. Then the storm hit. It rained for two whole moons and we had to move the fresh kill pile into the leaders den to keep it dry. Soon Nightstar fell ill with Greencough. He lost two lives I the process. He was now down to his last life. Only Snowshine, Glistenpaw, and I knew what life he was on. My father was close to death. Snowshine said he might live for about 3 more moons enough time for each apprentice to become a warrior. Sadness had crashed down on me and I wouldn't eat or sleep. My mother said it wasn't healthy and I yelled at her. "You wouldn't know what I'm going through. He was my mentor, best friend, and father. Plus he's the clan leader!" Bowing her head it shot up with flaring eyes. "No he is my mate, long time friend, and we have fought side by side for moons!" she yowled in defense. Storming away from her I headed into the forest. Leaffang caught up with me. "Do you want to go hunting with me? Maybe it will get your mind off of this. Anyway the apprentices are busy caring for the elders." He always knew how to make me feel better. "Sure!" I answered trying to act happier. Paws skidding against the earth we headed over to the stream that bordered Duskclan and us. It was Greenleaf and Sunhigh so it was hot making many rodents come to the stream to get a cool drink. Including other cats. We had to be careful some of the Duskclan did not approve of asking for help from other clans. (The battle)

Once we got to the river we started t hunt. When Leaffang was about to pounce on a mouse I splashed him with river water. He yowled in surprise, turning around he saw it was me and laughed. I blushed and smiled in return.

What I didn't know was our apprentices were watching us from a nearby bush. They were upwind making it hard to smell them. Then they rustled the bush which made my ears tilt toward them. Walking slowly toward the bush I smelt the air. Then the two of them jumped out and tackled me. Jumping back they fell a few mouse lengths away from me. Looking down at them with a stern look on my face they shrank away. My face softened and I praised them. "Very good job staying up wind." Their faces brightened and they sat up tall. Leaffang came over and nodded his approval. His whiskers twitched as he scented rabbit. Whirling around he leapt on the rabbit that was hidden in the undergrowth. Pouncing on it he broke its neck swiftly and silently. Coming over with the rabbit dangling in his jaws he mumbled something. Placing the rabbit down he repeated what he had said. "I love Greenleaf there's always so much food. This rabbits so plump it could feed all of Moonclan and part of Duskclan." Nodding I picked up the rabbit and dashed off with him hot on my heels. Laughing I rolled down the hill almost running over Crowfur and Nightstar. Nightstar looked down at me and gave a curt nod then padded on still talking to Crowfur. Rolling over and getting to my feet I gave Leaffang his rabbit back. The two apprentices laughed and giggled once they caught up with us. Then finally chimed in together, "Wavedancer and Leaffang sitting in a tree S.H.A.R.I.N.G T.O.N.G.U.E.S. first comes love then comes…." "All right all right that enough, why don't you two go hunting together." Leaffang said gesturing with his nose in the direction of Great Oaks. Scampering away the two apprentices raced to the Great Oaks. Turning back to me he settled himself next to me.

As night fall came we walked up the Star Gazing hill. Looking up I saw two shooting stars that came together and formed a heart. Looking over to Leaffang I wondered if he had seen it to. Glancing back up at the sky once more I padded over to Leaffang and lay down on the cool grass. A swift wind ruffled our fur and two flower heads came by and landed right in front of us. Picking one up I tossed it in the air and batted it with my paw over to Leaffang. "I love this time when we can just pretend were kits again." Nodding his head he grabbed the flower and batted it back. "We better bring the rabbit back soon." He said before picking it up and heading down the hill toward camp. Catching up to him I tripped down the hill again and almost hit him sending him into the nearby river. Luckily I didn't. Walking beside him we took the long way back to camp through the winding paths and deep parts of the forest. Brushing against his pelt I saw two beady eyes glaring out of a bush. Stepping in front of Leaffang I gestured with my nose to the bush. Then a snow white warrior jumped out and tackled Leaffang while another brown warrior snatched the rabbit. Tackling the brown warrior I got the rabbit back. The two warriors stood side by side, they each looked scrawny and unfed. Looking at us with needy eyes they spoke. "We need your help. We have been kicked out of Darkclan for something we didn't do. We only ask for your clans help." The white she-cat who was known as Winterpelt stood next to Robinpelt. "Fine follow us." Leaffang smirked before checking the bushes for more Darkclan warriors. We turned down a path that had been flattened from numerous warriors coming over it. Then a large camp opened before us. Mean glances and looks harvested around us. Ignoring them I lead the way toward the leaders den. "Wait here." I ordered as I turned and entered the den.

Nightstar had scented the unfamiliar cats in the camp and was about to come out when I entered. "What are those two Darkclan warriors doing in our camp?" he demanded an answer. "They have been kicked out of their clan and only wish that you help them." I answered puffing out my chest. Thinking for a moment he told me to bring them in. Turning I padded out and told them to come in. "Wavedancer thank you and you may go now." He told me as I entered. Leaving I strained my ears to listen to their conversation. "…you here?" I heard the end of Nightstars sentence. Then I heard Robinpelt. "We are here because the clan leader accused us of teaming up with other warriors and that were going to kill her."" You may stay for now." Then I heard the sound of Nightstar nodding and padding further in his den as he dismissed the two warriors.

They padded out ignoring the hisses and complaints of my clan mates. They then headed toward the medicine cats den. "May we have some moss to make two nests please?" Winterpelt asked politely. Glistenpaw nodded and walked to the back of the den and grabbed a mouthful of moss and returned gently placing it at their feet. They nodded their thanks before headed toward the old apprentice den to make their nests. Leaffang walked up with a confused look on his face. "Why is he letting them stay?" turning my head to face him I answered. "My father knows what he's doing." I explained in a ruff tone before stalking off toward the apprentice den to get Eaglepaw.

Poking my head in I looked around for her. Spotting her I called for her to follow me into the woods. We headed toward the lake. Stopping I turned to her and asked her to swim. She looked at me with a cautious look but obeyed and strolled into the water. "Why are you having me do this?" She asked as the water lapped at her pelt and tried to drag her under the waves. "Remember when you were a kit and your brother landed on your back leg and broke it? Well this will make it strong enough to become a warrior." Nodding she continued to paddle around in the water then came out. Her pelt clung to her sides and made her look like a tiny helpless kit. Shaking her pelt small drops of the water flew in all directions. Taking some steps back to avoid being sprayed with water. Licking herself dry she stood up and aimed a surprise blow for me. Stepping back I was knocked off balance and fell from the stepping stone that I was standing on. I splashed into the water and stayed under until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I flew out and tackled the young apprentice. Crashing into her I rolled over and scampered away with her hot on my heels. She snapped at my heels playfully. Stopping to catch our breath we walked back to camp. "That was fun. I can feel my leg getting stronger now." Looking up at me she asked "do you think I'll make a good warrior one day?" Looking down at her with glowing eyes. "If you're anything like your mother and father you will make an amazing warrior." (Her parents are Frostwing and Breezetail.) They walked back in silence.

Heading through the fern hollow I went over to were Leaffang, Dapplepaw, Blazepaw, and now Eaglepaw, were sitting. "Hey, what did you and Dapplepaw do today?" I asked Leaffang trying to break the silence. As Leaffang gulped down the last bit of his vole he answered. "Oh, we went on a patrol and hunted. What did you two do?" he asked switching his gaze from me to Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw sprang up to answer. "We went down to the river and I got to swim! Wavedancer said it would be good to strengthen my leg." She said happily as the two other apprentices stared in awe. Nodding I began to eat part of the rabbit Eaglepaw had grabbed.

Looking up to the sky I noticed a faint glow of Silverpelt was beginning to come out. Leaffang ran over to me. Skidding to a stop he asked "Hey, do you want to go to Star Gazing hill with me?" Turning my head toward him, "not today, I'm kinda tired from swimming today." Seeing a hurt look in his eyes I quickly added. "Maybe tomorrow it's just that I did a lot today and my paws are aching. I would if they weren't you know that." His face brightened and he headed toward the medicine cats den then returned with a mouthful of Tansy. "Snowshine said to chew this up then place it on your soar pads." Leaffang explained. Thanking him I headed over to the warriors den and fell into a deep sleep.

I wasn't asleep for long when I heard a yowl pierce the silence. "Nightstar is dead!" Springing up from my nest I raced out of the den all the sleepiness had left me. There I stood still as can be as I saw the motionless figure of my father in the clearing. He had scratches and bit marks scattered across his body. I padded closer until I was mouse lengths away from him. Pressing my nose into his pelt I saw another body being carried in, that of my mothers. I wanted to wail like a kit but I restrained myself. I felt a pelt press against me and turned to see Leaffangs soft eyes rested upon me. "It's ok, I will help you through this. I promise." He murmured. Resting my head under his chin I purred my gratitude. Turning my attention back to my mother and father I pressed my nose into their fur. It seemed like moons before I got up and stalked off into the woods.

Following their fear scent I came across the mixed scents of two warriors. Smelling deeper I uncovered their scents. Robinpelt and Winterpelts blood thirsty scents. Racing back to camp I examined my mothers and fathers claws for tuffs of fur. I found brown and white fur in each of their claws. "Leaffang I need you." I called as the brown warrior walked over to me. "You and me are going to find Robinpelt and Winterpelt and kill them." I hissed with rage. Nodding he agreed they deserved to die. Charging through the woods I found them. Cornering them I pounced at Robinpelt as Leaffang took on Winterpelt. Robinpelt slashed with razor like claws at my face. Swiftly avoiding them I got a hold of his neck. Digging my teeth in to his wind pipe I felt the rush of warm blood flow out freely. Letting go I stepped back and watched painfully as the brown and white warrior lay on the ground gasping for air. His pelt was now covered in blood. He twitched a few more times before giving one last gasp for air then laying still. Leaffang walked over and held in his jaws Winterpelt. The once white warrior was as red as Deathberries. Picking up Robinpelt I set his body in the stream and watched as it slid over the rocks and turned the water red. Once he had got over the small waterfall Leaffang placed Winterpelt in and watched as he flowed down the river and over the side. We sat there and washed our pelts and paws making sure to get their scent off our pelts. Once we were clean we headed back through the forest. Though my father and mother were dead I was somewhat happy that I revenged his death.

Once we entered the camp we could see Crowfur getting ready to leave and head over to the Starcave. Snowshine turned to Glistenpaw and told her to care for the clan until we got back. She nodded and headed back toward the clearing. Looking down at my parents I noticed they had been cleaned and were now shiny. They both lay next to each other making it look like they were only sleeping.

* * *

This is the last chapter and my book is now over. i have decided to start a new book of Moonclan Unleashed. I also wrote Lion, Dove, and Jay as One. Take a look at that. Hope you liked my story.


	32. 4th Updated Allergiances

**Allegiances**

**Moonclan**

**Leader- Nightstar- black and gray tom with a snip of white on his nose and a star on his head**

**Deputy Crowfur- senior warrior with dark fur but light gray legs**

**Medicine cat-Snowshine- snow white tom with ice blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Glistenpaw**

**Warriors**

**Patchpelt- spotted tom with long legs **

**Breezetail- Light tom with gray ears and a white paw on his left hind leg**

**Grasswhisker-has whiskers that are thick like grass and a pelt that is bright as the sun**

**Iceheart-gray tom with white legs**

**Apprentice- Gentlepaw**

**Brackenclaw-Brown tom with a scar on his tall from battles with Nightclan**

**Cindereye-tom with one white eye after being blind in battle**

**Sorreltail-tortoishell pelt she-cat with a small nic in her ear **

**Berrytail-Dark spotted she-cat**

**Mistfeather-she-cat with a pelt as light as mist**

**Hawkeyes-- Long haired tom with gray stripes along his spine and fast**

**Barkfur-- Long haired tom with gray stripes along his spine and fast**

**Sandheart- small stripped tan tom also fast and swift**

**Rockstone-Dappled gray tom with one white paw**

**Crowfoot-light gray tom with one white paw**

**Patchfeather-she-cat with a tortoiseshell pelt and piercing green eyes**

**Beatlefur-Small light brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe down her back**

**Leaffang- brown and white tom**

**Apprentice- Dapplepaw**

**Wavedancer-Gray and white she-cat**

**Apprentice- Eaglepaw**

**Pinesoul-Small brown and white tom**

**Apprentice-Silverpaw**

**Skyeagle-Light gray tom with piercing blue eyes**

**Apprentice-Geyserpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Eaglepaw-Brown she-cat with a white underside**

**Dapplepaw-Frisky tortoiseshell tom**

**Geyserpaw-Small black and white tom**

**Glistenpaw-Mellow white and gray she-cat**

**Silverpaw-silver tom with excellent speed and fighting skills**

**Queens**

**Elders**

**Twisttail- Gray tom with a twisted tail which caused early retire due to a fox**

**Cloudeyes-Blind tan she-cat was blinded in battle with Duskclan**

**Fireclan**

**Leader-Blazestar-Dark orange tabby tom with one white paw on his right hind leg**

**Deputy-Rainwhisker- Light gray tom with battle scarred ears and a missing claw**

**Apprentice-Rainstreak**

**Medicine cat-Reedwhisker-Dark brown tom with a odd star on his nose**

**Apprentice-Waterpaw-Almost blue she-cat with green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Thunderheart-Dark tabby tom with a rough purr**

**Apprentice- Flowerpaw**

**Redfern-Sun like pelt and amber eyes tom**

**Dirtheart-dark coated tom with a paw that has a large cut in it that healed like a heart**

**Leafclaw-Tan she-cat with a leaf shaped marking on her side**

**Apprentice- Swallowpaw**

**Birdfeather-Dark gray tom with feather markings almost indented into his side**

**Featherpelt-like gray she-cat**

**Owlwing-Gray tom with a white under belly**

**Tawnyspirit- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Smokepelt-light gray tom**

**Talonfang-Smoky pelt and blue eyes **

**Rainstreak- Almost blue tom fast and can swim**

**Runningheart- Fast tom with a gray coat and ice blue eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Swallowpaw- Brown and white tom**

**Flowerpaw- Snow white she-cat with a black dot on her head**

**Queens**

**Flowerfur--Orange tabby she-cat expecting Owlwings kits**

**Elders**

**Mousetail-Light gray she-cat**

**Hawktalon-Tom retired early due to a disfigured paw**

**Duskclan**

**Leader- Lionstar-Large tom with broad shoulders and a striped tail**

**Deputy- Swiftgrass-Fast and one of the best hunters a small gray tom with great fighting skills**

**Apprentice- Harepaw**

**Medicine cat-Stormflower- Small gray she-cat with a mysterious personality**

**Apprentice- Acornpaw**

**Warriors**

**Raincloud-Fast and swift tom with a happy personality**

**Grayheart-Gray tom with a rough and hard tone**

**Sundapple-Bright orange tom with white paws**

**Apprentice-Dustpaw**

**Dappledberry-Spotted gray and white she-cat**

**Squirrelheart-Orange and white tom with a fast and energetic personality**

**Whisperpelt-soft spoken gray she-cat**

**Wildheart-Fast and swift dark tom**

**Airpelt-White she-cat**

**Gingerflower- Soft spoken gray she-cat with black paws**

**Sandtooth-Tan she-cat**

**Stoneheart-Black and white she-cat**

**Sootpelt-Ashy gray she-cat**

**Mossfire-** **tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentices**

**Acornpaw-Brown tom**

**Dustpaw- Dusty brown tom with a white paw**

**Harepaw-Black and white tom**

**Queens**

**Flowersong- Small swift orange she-cat mother to Swiftgrass's kits Firekit and Jaykit **

**Elders**

**Waterheart-Gray she-cat**

**Graypool-Half gray and half white tom**

**Darkclan**

**Leader- Brownstar-Dark tan tom with a white stripe down his tail**

**Deputy- Stormpath-Energetic gray tom**

**Medicine cat -Ravenfeather-Dark black tom**

**Warriors**

**Puddlestep-Dark gray tom with a white paw**

**Leopardpounce- Tan tom with dark brown spots**

**Apprentice- Soulpaw**

**Teareyes-White tom with black paws**

**Runningsoul-Lost an eye in battle a tom **

**Raindrop-Gray tom of all shades**

**Snowstorm-White tom with a black snip on his tail**

**Windheart-Gray and white she-cat**

**Apprentice- Shadowpaw**

**Branchtail-Dark brown and black tom**

**Fishleap-Silver she-cat**

**Freezetide- Dark gray she-cat**

**Apprentices**

**Soulpaw- gray tom**

**Shadowpaw- jet black tom with white paws**

**Queens**

**Hopeflower- Orange she-cat with white markings on her face and feet mother to Snowstorms kits Dreamkit and Cherrykit**

**Elders**

**Brokenheart-dark gray tom oldest cat in Darkclan**

**Blackpelt-Black tom with white markings**

**Dappledstorm-Brown and white she-cat**


End file.
